After The End
by rinimt
Summary: A new evil is threatening the world just days after Ultimecia's defeat.
1. Prologue: What's Everyone Doing?

After The End  
By: Erin Tribal  
  
A/N: My first attempt at an FF8 fic! Umm, anyways, this is about what happens after the story ends. But don't shoot be if anything's terribly wrong, but I haven't finished the game!!  
  
~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8. Although, I wish I did. But, thank you Squaresoft for making such a wonderful game!  
  
~~~~  
  
Prologue: What's Everyone Doing?  
  
Squall Leonhart sat down on his bed. He sighed. It had been a very long night. Selphie had had the Festival Committee throw a party for their defeat of Sorceress Ultimecia.  
  
He lay back on his bed then tried to go to sleep. He tossed and turned all throughout the night. His gunblade was lying on his desk and his jacket was hanging up. He finally fell to sleep but he would be restless all through the night.  
  
~~~~  
  
Irvine Kinneas was just starting to get cozy in his room. He had received it for two reasons. One, he was transferring over to Balamb Garden. Two, he had helped defeat Ultimecia.  
  
He took the holder out of his hair and sat his gun down on his new desk. From what he had figured, he was going to have to take the SeeD test. He slightly chuckled to himself, figuring that from what he heard, he would have to take it with Seifer. That is, if Seifer was allowed back in.  
  
~~~~  
  
Seifer Almasy stood outside of Balamb city, gunblade at his side. He looked over at the sinking sun. Raijin and Fujin came up behind him, looked and each other, than back at him.  
  
Fujin was learning how to speak in more than one word sentences. She had done it back in Lunatic Pandora.  
  
Raijin stood still, his muscular body relaxing. He looked at the other two members of the posse, and slightly laughed to himself. They were back together for good. They would be able to continue with the disciplinary committee.  
  
~~~~  
  
Selphie Tilmitt looked around as everyone was cleaning up from the party. She looked over at the abandoned video camera, sighed, and then walked forward through the mess.  
  
She leaned against the wall and looked out at the cleaners. She didn't recognize anyone around her, but she didn't recognize the uniforms they were wearing.  
  
"Cadets," she whispered to herself.  
  
~~~~  
  
Zell Dincht sat in his room and stared at the punching bag he had recently added to the decorations. He kicked it and it fell to its side.  
  
He felt content from all the hot dogs he had eaten earlier. He lay down on his bed and started to fall asleep.  
  
~~~~  
  
Quistis Trepe has in her room as well, trying to thing of a way to get her Instructor position back. She gripped the pen in her right hand and thought. She didn't want to use a computer terminal, which would just be too easy. Plus, it didn't guarantee that she'd get it back either.  
  
She grabbed a piece of paper and started to write.  
  
~~~~  
  
Edea Kramer sat in a seat in the headmaster's office. Her husband's office. He looked over at her, she looked up at him and they both smiled.  
  
Headmaster Cid Kramer sat behind his desk, sorting through things to do. He was glad that they had safely landed the garden where it had been previously. They also had made it immobile. He was also glad to get some privacy back.  
  
~~~~  
  
Laguna Loire stood up in his room back at Esthar. Ellone was also in there. They were both glad that each other was safe. He looked over at her, and then walked over to his desk. He opened up one of the drawers and grabbed something from it and walked over to Ellone.  
  
Ellone Loire watched as Laguna grabbed something from his desk. He walked over to her, and handed it to her. She looked at it. It was a picture including him and Squall, father and son.  
~~~~  
  
Kiros Seagill lay down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He was more than happy to be back home. He was also sharing a room with Ward.  
  
Ward Zabac stood in the room he shared with Kiros. He sat down on his bed then looked over at Kiros. Kiros looked over at him then smiled slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I agree. It's good to be back," said Kiros.  
  
Ward just smiled and lay down on his bed. They both soon fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, I promise this will get better first chapter. But I had to say what everyone was up to and all! 


	2. Chapter 1: Time to Start Rebuilding

After the End  
By: Erin Tribal  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, here I go! Start of Chapter 1. Wish me luck ^_^. Oh yeah, thought's will be like this: '...' and speech will be like this: "...".  
  
~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns FF8, not me. But I do *own* the idea of making a new orphanage!  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Time to Start Rebuilding  
  
The birds chirped merrily outside. The students were happy inside, and outside, the Garden. Irvine was up in the headmaster's office, getting ready for his first class. Some SeeD members we starting to build a Orphanage between the Garden and the City. Zell was out overseeing the project, and he had of course brought plenty of Hot Dogs for himself.  
  
Squall had decided to go visit the project and he saw Zell eating happily. He sighed.  
  
'As usual, eating away' thought Squall to himself.  
  
Rinoa had been closely following Squall all the way there, she saw him stop and realized she was in the wrong place. She was right on the outskirts of one of the forests. She gulped, thinking of what might happen if a T-Rexaur found them.  
  
Zell looked up at Squall, and then frowned. He had just realized that everyone else was complaining that he was eating all the food.  
  
He mumbled something to himself, got up, and then went over to where they had started work. He grabbed a brick, took it over to where they had placed the outlines, and set it down. They were making this one bigger than the one Squall, Zell, Irvine, and the others had lived in.  
  
Squall looked at the basic plan for it that was lying on a table. There were to be 20 bedrooms, 2 beds in each. 10 for the girls, 10 for the boys. There was also going to be another bedroom added for Edea, Matron.  
  
The kids would come to the Garden to eat, guided by a SeeD member or SeeD cadet in case they ran into a monster. Then, a building they would put to the side of the orphanage would be the restrooms. The last building they would add would be the place where kids are either dropped off or adopted.  
  
Just then, Seifer came walking up the road. Either he was heading for the Garden or he was planning to help. It turns out he was heading for the Garden. Fujin and Raijin ran to catch up with him.  
  
Squall soon started helping Zell. They got the second row of bricks down and people were starting to cement the two layers together.   
  
~~  
  
Back at the Garden, Quistis had soon joined Irvine waiting for the Headmaster. They heard him walk in and he smiled.  
  
"Irvine, head to class. Xu will show you the way," Cid explained.  
  
At that, Xu walked in. Irvine smiled. She led him out and started explaining his schedule to him. Not like he was really listening however.  
  
"Ah Quistis, I kind of figured that you would be here," sarcastically said Cid. He laughed slightly to himself, and then said, "Let me guess. You want your Instructor position back?"  
  
'How did he know?' Quistis asked herself.  
  
"Yes sire. I wrote this last night, after the party," she said.  
  
Cid laughed to himself again. He took what Quistis had written then set it down on his desk.  
  
"I will review it then get back to you tomorrow. Dismissed," he said, sitting down.  
  
When Quistis left, Seifer had just walked in, of course closely followed by Fujin and Raijin.  
  
"Yes, Seifer?" Cid asked calmly.  
  
"I was wondering if I could, well, come back to Balamb. I know you may not let me after all I did, but well, I really do wish to come back," explained Seifer.  
  
Seifer crossed his arms across his chest. He knew it wasn't polite to do it in front of the Headmaster, or any person of significance in the Garden, but he didn't care.  
  
"I figured you would. All right then, all three of you have classes now. I don't expect you..." started Cid, but heard the door slam in his face, and then finished quietly, "Need someone to show you around."  
  
~~  
  
Selphie had just gotten up. She knew that she was supposed to go and help out Zell with the building but decided to go to the Library first.  
  
"Excuse me, do you have a book here for Mr. Zell Dincht?" asked Selphie to the Librarian.  
  
The one there today happened to be the one that had the crush on Zell, "Why yes we do Miss. Here, take it to him."  
  
"Thank you!" said Selphie.  
  
She calmly walked out of the room then sprinted all the way to Zell.  
  
~~  
  
Back at the new orphanage that was being built, they had finally gotten about halfway done on the second layer.  
  
Rinoa walked out of the forest and saw Selphie sprinting up to them. She frowned, and then walked over to the building. She beat Selphie, but not by much.  
  
"Hey Rinoa!" exclaimed Selphie.  
  
"Hi Selphie," said Rinoa.  
  
'What has Irvine done to her now?' Rinoa asked herself, but shook off the thought.  
  
"Hey Zell, I got something for you!" shouted Selphie.  
  
"Can't you see I'm busy?" Zell shouted back. Squall stared at him, but they soon got back to work.  
  
"It's something you want though! I'll just leave it here, next to these hot dogs," Selphie shouted.  
  
She set down the book then went to go help Squall and Zell. Staggering under the weight, she slowly got the bricks in place. She knew she wouldn't be able to help forever. Only until the layers got taller than her.  
  
Rinoa soon started to help as well but she also staggered under the weight. She had done the same as Irvine and joined to become a SeeD, even if she did hate fighting. They had told her to help out on the building for a while.  
  
Edea soon strolled out to look at her new orphanage. She sat down on one of the chairs and watched them build. Selphie saw her and waved. Edea waved slightly back at her.  
  
~~  
  
In Esthar, things were going pretty good for Laguna. They had been able to clear out all the monsters that had ended up there. The city was soon bustling with people as they had taken down their protective shield.  
  
Some workers were working on a new Space Shuttle design to send up to space. They had gotten a decent shuttle pod design done in case a emergency escape had to be done again.  
  
Laguna had given Ellone her own room. He wanted to make her happy as much as he could to make up for all the time he had been missing in her life.  
  
Ellone had been planning to make a trip to Balamb to see all her friends there. All she had left to do now was to go talk with Laguna  
  
~~  
  
Irvine sat in the back of the class and was half paying attention. He was more interested in thinking of a way to impress Selphie. The teacher looked up at Irvine.  
  
"Mr. Kinneas, please pay attention," he snapped.  
  
It was everyone's most hated teacher. At that, though, the door opened and in walked Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin.  
  
"Take a seat," he instructed, and they took seats near the back of the class.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well? Please R/R!! I will try and get chapter 2 up ASAP, but don't expect it too soon. I do have a life after all, and a website to run! 


	3. Chapter 2: Problems in the Garden

After the End  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm back. For those of you who have read The Life of Erin Tribal, be patient. Chapter umm... I think 15 will be up SOON! Anyways, hope you all enjoy ^_^. Oh, I found out the name of the mean instructor! He'll be appearing in this story.  
  
~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns FF8 not me  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Problems in the Garden  
  
Instructor Aki tapped his fingers on his desk, looking out at the class. Since Quistis had left, he had gotten all of her classes. He looked down at his tests.  
  
'I got this new guy here, so I better not give these tests today. Maybe next Monday,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Alright class," he announced, standing up, "SeeD Test Monday. Be prepared. Class dismissed."  
  
As he finished the sentence, the bell rang almost as if it were punctuating his sentence. The class hurried out. When Irvine got out of the class, Seifer stopped him.  
  
"Don' you dare mess with me or else it won't be pretty," stated Seifer, and then walked away with Fujin and Raijin tagging closely behind.  
  
Irvine walked quietly down to the dorms. He pressed the "1" on the elevator buttons and waited for it to stop. When it did, the doors opened and he walked out. He was hoping to not run into any trouble while he headed to the dorms. Problem was, trouble had already started.  
  
~~  
  
Laguna looked out at the blue sky. He heard Ellone walk in. She sat down in one of the chairs and waited for her uncle to speak.  
  
"Ellone," said Laguna, not turning around.  
  
"Yes?" asked Ellone, looking over at him.  
  
"I want to go with you, to Balamb. Something tells me that there is something wrong over there," he explained, finally turning around.  
  
"Ok, I understand. Should we get going?" she asked.  
  
"Hold on, let me change here," he said and walked over into his bedroom.  
  
Ellone waited patiently. She heard movement in the other room, but didn't worry. She just figured that it was Laguna changing.  
  
The door opened to the main hallway. She looked over at saw Kiros and Ward. They were in their fighting outfits and Kiros held his Katal tightly.  
  
Laguna walked in. Ellone looked back at him and saw that he had his Machine Gun with him. He was also in his fighting outfit that he hadn't worn for 17 years.  
  
'What's going on here? Do I need that much protection?' Ellone asked herself.   
  
~~  
  
Squall looked at the sky, then over at the Garden. He had just realized that lunch was nearing and they had nothing to eat, if you don't count the hot dogs that Zell had been eating earlier.  
  
"Let's go back," said Squall and they headed back.  
  
Zell went over to the table and saw what Selphie had brought him. He smiled then grabbed what was left of the hot dogs, which was about half of a hot dog.  
  
He gulped down the hot dog then ran to catch up.  
  
"Thanks Selphie," he said.  
  
She thought for a bit, thinking of what he would be thanking her for then realized, "Oh, your welcome Zell."  
  
They continued the walk back to the Garden and entered. They went through the front gate one at a time. After they had finished building the new orphanage they would add some more gates. On a daily basis now they were receiving students from Trabia and sometimes-even Galbadia.  
  
As the group, which was Squall, Selphie, Zell, and Rinoa, entered they saw something very bad happening right in front of the directory. Squall noted that one of the people was Seifer.  
  
~~  
  
Cid sat at his desk reviewing Quistis' Instructor entry. When he had just barely gotten through the first page, seeing as it was about 10 pages long, Xu came barging into his office.  
  
"Headmaster. Go to the directory now!" exclaimed Xu.  
  
He frowned but immediately got up and rushed out. He hammered in the 1 on the elevator. When it stopped he walked out only to bump into Irvine. Irvine moved, but barely.  
  
Cid looked out. A fight was happening. Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, and Zell were all back at the entrance.  
  
~~  
  
Laguna, Ward, Kiros, and Ellone all got onto the Ragnarok. Laguna got at the controls and flew it as fast as he could over to Balamb.  
  
They landed just outside the Garden. Edea was walking up the path and soon joined them. They walked into the Garden having to enter the same way as Squall, Selphie, Zell, and Rinoa.  
  
When they finally got into the Garden. Laguna looked up and saw his son in front of him. They walked up to where Squall was standing.  
  
Squall looked over at them, then back at Seifer. He couldn't make out whom the other person was. That's when he saw Seifer draw Hyperion. He reached for his own gunblade and slowly started to take it out.  
  
Laguna saw his son grabbing his gunblade but he didn't reach for his Machine Gun. Too risky.  
  
When Squall had his gunblade all the way out, Seifer has his out as well. Seifer looked over and saw Squall walking towards him, gunblade out. He smirked at the sight then shouldered Hyperion.  
  
"What, do you want to fight me or something?" asked Seifer.  
  
"No," calmly said Squall.  
  
Cid tried to go towards the two, but Irvine stopped him. 'This had to be settled between them, not us,' Cid thought.  
  
Laguna watched Squall advance on Seifer, gunblade out. Ellone was right behind him watching. Kiros and Ward were also doing the same thing. Along with almost all the students at the Garden.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: And so it concludes. Please R/R! 


	4. Chapter 3: Fight or Not?

After the End  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Are they going to fight or will Headmaster Cid stop them! Read onwards to find out!  
  
~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8, Squaresoft does. If I must say anymore, I won't. That is all I am going to say for my Disclaimer!  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Fight or Not?  
  
Seifer stood there, Hyperion out. Squall also stood there, with his Lionheart out. Cid frowned and broke free in front of Irvine.  
  
They started advance on each other then a shout emanated through the Garden.  
  
"STOP!" shouted Cid, running up to the two.  
  
Squall immediately put his gunblade away but Seifer left it out. Cid looked at him, then at Squall, and then back at Seifer.  
  
"Seifer, put it away. We will not have fighting in the hallways!" explained Cid.  
  
Seifer finally put Hyperion away then started to walk back towards the dorms. Cid watched him the frowned.  
  
"All right everyone, back to what you were doing," stated Cid, and then looked at the entrance. "Ah, Laguna, Kiros, Ward, and Ellone! Would you please come up to my office? You guys, and gals, also."  
  
Rinoa figured that he was talking about Selphie, Zell, Squall, Edea, Irvine, and herself. She shrugged the started forward, keeping pace with the rest of the group. Laguna was ahead of the group talking with Headmaster Cid.  
  
The walked into the Elevator, having to squeeze in due to how big Ward was. The closest person to the door and buttons, which was Laguna, pressed the "3" button. They felt them start to move up, the elevator staggering slightly due to the weight, but it go the safe and sound.  
  
They all piled out of the elevator. Ward ducked down and got out last. Cid opened the door to his office and some extra chairs had been brought in to accommodate everyone's needs. Cid sat back in his chair and frowned.  
  
"First things first. Squall, were you actually planning to fight Seifer?" asked Cid, looking straight at Squall  
  
'Please say he wasn't,' Laguna thought to himself.  
  
"No sir," replied Squall.  
  
"Good. Now Laguna, what brings you here?" asked Cid, leaning back in his chair, looking right next to Squall at Laguna.  
  
"I sense that something terrible is going to happen very soon. I was just wondering if we, that being Kiros, Ward, and myself, might be able to train some students here to prepare for great danger," explained Laguna.  
  
Cid frowned for a moment, taking in all the news. He then said, "Yes. It may be in best interest to stop construction on the orphanage for a while so that we have full troops. Squall, Irvine, Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, and the Quistis when I can contact her next, you all help them out," ordered Cid.  
  
"Yes sir," they all said in unison, then left, leaving Ellone and Edea in the office.  
  
They all squeezed back into the elevator and headed down towards the first floor.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Stay Tuned! Please R/R!! 


	5. Chapter 4: Preparing for Training

After the End  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Yeesh, it's been awhile since I wrote on this. After rereading chapter 3, I finally decided to write chapter 4! Enjoy!  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimer: You all know the drill; Squaresoft owns everything in this story.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 4: Preparing for Training  
  
Cid looked from Edea, then to Ellone, and then back to Edea. He sighed, looking at the papers on his desk that he had left there.  
  
"There's so much going on here, and now we have a new problem. Ellone, you may go find Selphie and ask her to get you a room. Edea, I'll let you decide what to do. If you want to head back to Balamb and stay there, or get a room here," he stated.  
  
The two girls left, leaving the Headmaster all alone in his office. He looked back at the papers, and then started to get back to work.  
  
~~  
  
Squall looked around as he gathered up the trainees outside. He heard some whistling behind him, and then turned ready to strike.  
  
~~  
  
Seifer looked at Squall, chuckling to himself.  
  
"Heard there's some kind of problem. Would have thought that they'd want my help also," Seifer stated.  
  
"Seifer, your not even a SeeD, you should go see the Headmaster and ask him yourself!"  
  
~~  
  
"Boys, boys!" yelled Xu, running towards them.  
  
Quistis ran up soon behind Xu, stopped, looking from Squall to Seifer.  
  
"Seifer, why aren't you with the trainees? Oh well, go talk to the Headmaster to see what he wants to do," Quistis stated.  
  
~~  
  
Ellone walked outside, trying to find Selphie. She spotted a speck of yellow in the distance, and walked that way.  
  
~~  
  
Selphie looked up at Ellone and smiled.  
  
"Hi, do you need something?" Selphie asked when Ellone had stopped.  
  
"Cid asked me to find you to see if you could get me a room here," Ellone stated.  
  
"Of course!" she stated, and walked back to the Garden with Ellone.  
  
~~  
  
Zell looked at the group of trainees he had picked out to work with, along with Kiros and Ward.  
  
"Hey, is Squall the only one working alone with the trainees?" Zell asked Kiros.  
  
"It appears so. I have a feeling Laguna will end up helping though. We don't need any lone wolf's here. Besides, I don't know if we'll be able to train these people in time. It may end up just being us 'leaders'," Kiros explained.  
  
~~  
  
Laguna Loire walked up to his son with a small group of trainees behind him.  
  
"Squall! You and I work together on this," Laguna explained as he approached the gunbladist.  
  
Squall stared at him, and then looked back to the group of trainees he had picked out. Laguna's trainees joined them, making a group of about 20 trainees.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~  
  
A/N: Wow, I made this pretty short, and I know I left out Edea. I might start putting in a separate part for Xu, as she'll be training some! Anyways, next chapter, the training begins, and everyone can sense that this new evil is approaching! 


	6. Chapter 5: The Other Gunbladist

After the End  
  
~~  
  
A/N: *smiles to self* Hey-hey, a story of mine finally got a review! Anyways, just thought I'd reply:  
  
CelesteSpring: Thanks for reviewing! I'm trying to do different perspectives, but hopefully everything will come together! I'll try to describe things some more, but I've never really been to good at that according to some. What I wrote yesterday was written during Writers Block, as it will be today, but I'm going to try.  
  
People, please review!!! I'll start replying from now on!  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimer: All FF8 things belong to Squaresoft. There's finally one of my own things in here, so that one belongs to me, and me alone!  
  
~~  
  
Chpater 5: The Other Gunbladist  
  
Seifer walked through the entrance halls of Garden, students rushing past him in a hurry to get outside. He saw a few teachers staying inside, like they were afraid to go outside. He went past them; realizing one of them was Instructor Aki. He walked past the directory, then up the stairs leading to the elevator.  
  
When he got on, he pressed the "3" on the buttons, and waited for the doors to close. He saw a girl student wearing a SeeD uniform running towards him, trying to get onto the elevator.  
  
He pressed the "Open" button for the girl, wondering why he was being so nice to her.  
  
She ran on and he finally noticed the gunblade she had around her waist.  
  
"Thanks! I thought I was going to miss it! I need to get up to Headmaster Cid's office," she stated, before noticing he was staring at her, "What!"  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't know our Garden had a female gunbladist," Seifer stated, pulling his fingers off of the "Open" button.  
  
"Yeah, well, not many actually know about me. I'm not too popular, but I'm trying to do something to help!" the girl stated. "Oh sorry, I just remembered I haven't introduced myself! Names Erin, nice to meet you!"  
  
"I'm Seifer. Seifer Almasy," Seifer replied.  
  
"The Seifer Almasy! I thought that you had been banned from Garden!" Erin stated.  
  
"Well, Cid let me back in. Just curious, but how old are you?" Seifer asked, hoping he wasn't getting too personal with her.  
  
"17, why?" she asked, flipping back a strand of her golden blonde, shoulder length hair.  
  
"It's nothing," Seifer replied just as the elevator door opened.  
  
The two walked out of the elevator, and they walked into Cid's office. Cid looked up from his paperwork, looking at the two teenagers that had entered.  
  
"What may I do for you?" Cid asked.  
  
"After you," Erin stated, stepping back.  
  
Seifer looked at her, then at Cid. "I was asked to come up here to see what I can do to help."  
  
"Well, you can help train. Hmm, how about you work with Quistis, if she's even out there," Cid suggested.  
  
"Yeah, she's out there," Seifer stated. "Erin, go ahead."  
  
Erin looked at him as he walked out of the room. She looked up at Cid, cleared her throat, and then stepped forward again.  
  
"Headmaster, I was wondering if I might be able to help out in some way. I know that I wasn't in the group that defeated Sorceress Ultimecia, but I want to help. I've trained her, waiting for the day that I could actually help out in something major, like now," Erin explained, looking back when she finished.  
  
She saw Seifer standing there, looking at her.  
  
"Ah, yes, Miss. Erin. What was your last name again?" Cid asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't have one," Erin stated, sighing at the end.  
  
"Of course. I'm sure that someone outside would be willing to take you in as at least a sibling or something. Anyways, yes, I will assign you to help out with Squall. Go on, go get changed and get outside," Cid stated. "You are dismissed."  
  
Erin ran out and caught up with Seifer. They walked onto the elevator, and pressed the "1" button.  
  
"So. you don't have any family, or even a last name?" Seifer asked, looking at the younger gunbladist. He realized that she couldn't be 17, yet she was.  
  
"No, I don't. What are you staring at me for!" Erin asked, irritated.  
  
"Was I staring? Sorry," he stated.  
  
Erin glared at him, not believing what he had said. The elevator stopped, and they walked out.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to head towards the dorms to get changed! See you outside I guess," Erin said, and started to walk off.  
  
"Erin, wait! I'll go with you. I mean, they don't need me out there right away anyways!" Seifer stated.  
  
Erin smiled, glad to have the company, then started heading back to the dorms.  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Yes, finally just a one part chapter. So, how does everyone like my new character? Oh yeah, and if anyone was wondering, Seifer is falling in love with Erin. Looks like I get to make this story PG-13 after all. Knew I couldn't keep a story G forever. PS-13 as there will be quite a few. different things happening here, so it might won't be approved for the younger people. Also, hope no one minds me adding someone else, a new person, to the story. 


	7. Chapter 6: Meeting Erin

After the End  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Ok, so no more reviews, but I just felt like writing this! Just so you know, this might turn out to be a Seifer/Erin fic. That came out unexpectantly, considering I just started writing this again a few days ago!  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimer: Squaresoft own all FF8 things in this story. I own the original character Erin.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 6: Meeting Erin  
  
Erin ran back to her dorm room and shut the door behind her. She locked the door, and then started to change into her regular clothes. When she had pulled on her shirt, she grabbed her jean jacket.  
  
She walked over to the mirror, and stared at her reflection. Finally, she decided to pull her hair back.  
  
"The last thing I want is to get hair in my way," she mumbled to herself.  
  
~~  
  
Seifer stood patiently outside her door.  
  
"Why is it that I'm so attracted to her, and why in the world am I being so nice to her!" he stated to himself in a whisper.  
  
He heard the door open and out walked Erin. He looked her over, noting almost the exact style as Squall, yet it was different.  
  
He caught her looking at him. "What?" she asked.  
  
"You look nice," he stated, and then started out for the Garden's entrance.  
  
"Thanks," she said, running to catch up with him.  
  
~~  
  
Squall watched as the trainees went over battle formation for about the 20th time. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"Ok, good. Now, we need to wait for our next orders from the Headmaster," Squall explained to everyone outside.  
  
The trainees all nodded their heads, set their weapons down, and started to talk amongst themselves.  
  
~~  
  
Laguna looked back. He heard footsteps running to get outside. In the distance, he saw two people who were gaining on them fast. He started to reach for his machine gun, but then he recognized one of them as Seifer.  
  
"Squall, looks like we have company," Laguna whispered to his son.  
  
~~  
  
Squall turned around to see who was coming. He saw two people running towards them. One of them was Seifer; the other was a teenage girl.  
  
'Oh boy, now what,' Squall thought to himself.  
  
There were soon footsteps behind him, and the rest of the group had come to see what was going on.  
  
~~  
  
"Come on, we're going to be late!" Erin shouted at Seifer as she started to pick up some speed.  
  
"I know, but look a what's waiting for us!" Seifer shouted back.  
  
Seifer was getting exhausted, and couldn't understand why Erin wasn't. 'She must have some strong will to beat out me, or she's just really fast,' he thought to himself.  
  
~~  
  
Selphie started to run towards them to see what they wanted. When she was near enough to them, she stopped, and so did they.  
  
"What do you want Seifer?" she asked, getting upset.  
  
"I was told to come out and help, and so was Erin," he stated.  
  
"Erin? You mean her?" Selphie asked, looking at the teenager.  
  
~~  
  
"You must be Selphie Tilmitt. My name is Erin. I'm a gunblade master here at Garden," Erin explained.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know we had someone else who did gunblade here!" Selphie said, getting exited.  
  
She turned around, and then said to the two, "Follow me."  
  
The three ran to the others, Selphie getting more and more excited by the minute. When they finally reached the others, they came to a stop.  
  
"Everyone, this is Erin. She's a gunbladist here at Garden," Selphie introduced.  
  
"The headmaster asked me to come out and help you guys. He also wants me to help with the final party that goes, whoever that might be," Erin explained.  
  
~~  
  
Squall walked in front of her. She was only a few inches shorter to him, perhaps about 5'7". "Are you a SeeD, or still a candidate?"  
  
"I've graduated, so that makes me a SeeD," Erin answered.  
  
'Great, now what. Cid never told us about her,' Squall thought to himself.  
  
Erin looked at him. "What? Are you wondering why Headmaster Cid never mentioned me? It's because, well, not many have actually met me. I guess he didn't want to force me into something I didn't want to do, other than missions."  
  
"Whatever." Squall said.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Ok, I didn't do everyone, but I did do some basic info. I'm hoping to make Selphie and Erin close friends, and to have the Erin/Seifer relationship go somewhere. Please review! 


	8. Chapter 7: The Meeting

After the End  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Woohoo! Another review, another chapter!  
  
lol: Go back to the whole you came from. I hope you know: your comment really hurt me.  
  
Angelwhispher: Hey Ash! Thanks for reviewing. Yeah, hoping to further that this chapter! Oh yeah, I'll be sure to start to include Rinoa much more.  
  
Ok, onto the chapter! Oh yeah, and I also finally finished FF8, so now I actually know what happened!  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimer: I guess now it's Square-Enix. So Square-Enix own FF8, and I own Erin.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 7: The Meeting  
  
Rinoa looked at the others, then at the new girl, Erin. She smiled at her, then looked at Squall. She continued smiling as they spoke.  
  
~~  
  
"Rinoa, what do you think?" Irvine asked.  
  
"What?" she replied, snapping out of her daydream.  
  
"What do you say we go talk with Cid to see if we can get going. I agree with the others: the trainees won't be much use. It'll have to be just the group who defeated the Sorceress, along with Seifer and Erin," Irvine explained.  
  
"Sounds good!" she replied.  
  
~~  
  
Erin looked at Rinoa, then smiled. She was glad that they had come inside, or else the trainees wouldn't be too happy about what they had been talking about.  
  
The group squeezed onto the elevator. Rinoa pushed the "3" button, and it started moving, staggering greatly under the intense weight of everyone.  
  
When it stopped, they all filed out, Ward coming out last. Erin looked at him, wondering why he hadn't uttered a word since she had met this famous group.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with him?" she whispered to Seifer.  
  
"I guess he lost his voice during a mission," Seifer explained to the 5'7" girl.  
  
"Oh I see." she stated.  
  
~~  
  
Squall pushed open the door to Cid's office.  
  
Cid looked up yet again from his work. "What might I do for you all?"  
  
"Who wants to explain it?" Squall asked.  
  
Irvine stepped forward, cleared his throat, the started to explain. "We were thinking that the trainees won't be much help, as well, they are just trainees. We were wondering if we could go and find this 'evil' now, with the aid of Seifer and Erin."  
  
"Alright, I was starting to think the same myself. Fine, you may go find it. Dismissed," he stated, before going back to his paperwork yet again.  
  
They all walked out, and Erin closed the door, then said, "That sure was short."  
  
"I'll say that again. So, shall we get going?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Yes. We'll go and pack bare necessities, then meet at the directory," Squall ordered, walking onto the elevator.  
  
~~  
  
"Ok!" Erin stated, following Seifer onto the elevator.  
  
"Hey Erin, I want to talk with you in your dorm room. Meet you there?" Seifer whispered to Erin.  
  
"Sounds good," she replied in a whisper, then pressed the "1" button.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Woohoo! Anyways, please review. I'm going to write the next chapter now, as I have a great idea for it! 


	9. Chapter 8: Love

After the End  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Nothing has changed, so nothing new to say. Oh yeah, and this is going to be a one part story if I can make it at least 3 pages!  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimer: Square-Enix owns FF8, I own Erin.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 8: Love  
  
Erin walked into her dorm, grabbed her bare necessities she could find, then went to her door, and waited for Seifer to knock. When she started to get impatient, she opened the door, to find him standing there.  
  
"Why didn't you knock?" Erin asked him, letting him in, and making sure no one was watching.  
  
"Oh, was I supposed to? I'm sorry!" he laughed, closing the door behind him.  
  
Erin let down her hair for the trip, and placed the holder onto her bedside table.  
  
"Erin, I love you. I don't know why I didn't admit it to you before, but I love you a lot, and I don't want to lose you," Seifer admitted.  
  
She gasped, but quickly gained back her composure.  
  
"Seifer. I. I. I don't know what to say. I've loved you since I first lay eyes on you, but I wouldn't admit it," she explained.  
  
Seifer wrapped his arms around Erin, and she rested onto his shoulder.  
  
"I love you, Erin," he whispered into her ear.  
  
He pulled back and held her head in her hands. They both smiled. Seifer slowly put his lips onto Erin's and started to kiss her. She finally let down what was left of her guard and kissed him as well.  
  
They sat like that for a few minutes, until there was a knock on her door.  
  
Erin pulled away quickly, surprising Seifer.  
  
"Oh man, what will they say?" Erin whispered to him.  
  
"I'll just explain that I was seeing if you were ready. The last thing I need is for them to see me letting up to someone we just met," he explained in a whisper.  
  
They bother stood up; Erin straightened out her clothes, and then went over the door to open it.  
  
"Ready?" Selphie asked when Erin had the door open.  
  
"Yeah, let's go!" Erin stated.  
  
Seifer and Erin walked out of the room, Erin nervously glancing back at Seifer. He gave her a smile of reassurance.  
  
"We won't have enough tents, and I don't think any of us want to bother those at the Balamb Inn. So, it looks like we'll have to share tents," Squall explained to them all.  
  
Erin smiled to herself, hoping that she'd be able to share a tent with Seifer. She looked back at him, and figured he was thinking the same.  
  
"So, who's sharing with who?" Erin asked.  
  
"Well, everyone but you and Seifer have picked out someone, so it looks like you two are stuck together.  
  
'Yes! Just what I wanted, literally!' Erin thought to herself.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~  
  
A/N: Ok, this ended up MUCH shorter than I had expected, but I couldn't think of anyone else. What does everyone think of the growing relationship between Erin and Seifer? Please Review! 


	10. Chapter 9: The Start of a Mission

After the End  
  
~~  
  
A/N: I'm finally back, and hopefully this turns out to be a good chapter! Ok, reviewing time.  
  
bluejade27: Ok, I don't care if you agree with him. But thanks for reviewing anyway. And so you know, I'm nowhere near a beginner. If you saw my beginner works, you'd be laughing your head off they were so bad.  
  
Anyways, onto the story!  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimer: Doesn't everyone know the drill by now? Square owns FF8, I own Erin.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 9: The Start of a Mission  
  
Rinoa looked at her traveling companions. Almost the same ones as when she had helped defeat Ultimecia. Only difference know was the addition of two people, Erin and Seifer. Suddenly, a thought came to her.  
  
"Hey, to save on tents, why don't the girls stay in one tent, then the boys in another?" Rinoa suggested.  
  
"Fine, why didn't I think of that before. Whatever." Squall stated.  
  
Rinoa grinned proudly, then looked at Erin again. She seemed slightly down from this most recent decision. Rinoa grabbed her and pulled her behind the group.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong? You seem so down!" Rinoa stated in a whispher.  
  
"I do? Well, nothing's wrong if that's what your wondering," Erin replied.  
  
Rinoa glared at her, then shook the idea. She ran to catch up with Selphie.  
  
~~  
  
"Hey Selphie," Rinoa said to her, "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Oh sure! Of course!" Selphie said, then followed Rinoa to where her and Erin had been just a few moments before.  
  
"I was wondering. Do you think there's something wrong with Erin? She's acting even worse than Squall!" Rinoa stated matter-of-factly in a whisper.  
  
Selphie looked at Erin, then back at Rinoa. "Yeah, something's definitely wrong. But what?"  
  
"I don't know. She keeps on looking back at Seifer, and ever since I made that suggestion, she's seemed really down," replied Rinoa.  
  
"Let's talk with her tonight. Maybe we'll get some answers." stated Selphie, then walked back to her post next to Irvine.  
  
~~  
  
Squall looked around for any signs of monsters. Suddenly, he heard big footsteps behind the group. They all turned and were faced by a T-Rexaur.  
  
He drew his gunblade and got ready to fight.  
  
~~  
  
Erin stared at the T-Rexaur that now faced them. She sighed, then silently drew her gunblade out. She saw Seifer doing the same thing.  
  
When everyone looked ready in her opinion, she started to run towards the gigantic monster. When she got near enough, she pulled the gunblade through the monsters stomach, pulling the trigger as she did. When it came out, she had just one word to say before she was pulled back.  
  
"Ew!"  
  
Squall attacked the T-Rexaur with his gunblade. Laguna started shot at it with his gun, as did Irvine. The beast went down quickly, much to everyone's surprise. Erin sighed as they continued onward.  
  
~~  
  
"So, anyone have any idea where we are even going?" Zell asked as they were nearing Balamb.  
  
"No. Hey, it's getting late. Instead of setting up tents, why don't we go stay in Balamb?" Irvine suggested.  
  
Zell glared at him. "Well, I need to go visit Ma, so I'm up for that."  
  
They all started running towards Balamb in order to get there before it got dark.  
  
As they entered Balamb, they all stared in shock at what they saw.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Hey, hey, hey, a cliffhanger! Woohoo! Ok, so, let me know what you all think! Please Review! Please let me know what you think, and maybe if you have any ideas for the story, let me know what they are! I mean, if you've read this far, you must like the story! 


	11. Chapter 10: Balamb

After the End  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Reviewer, thank you!  
  
CelesteSpring: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, who doesn't hate Cliffhangers? Well, here's your much-wanted chapter!  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimer: Square owns FF8, I own my original characters.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 10: Balamb  
  
Zell was the first one to say something.  
  
"What the hell happened here!"  
  
~~  
  
Erin stared at the destruction that lay in front of them. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"But. I was just here this morning!"  
  
~~  
  
Seifer looked down at Erin, her faced wrapped in worry. 'She must have family or something living here.'  
  
~~  
  
"Come on, let's look for any survivors," stated Laguna.  
  
They all headed into Balamb, and Erin started to run out in front of them.  
  
~~  
  
Erin looked at the houses that lined the main street. Her family had recently moved there, but someone had erased their memories of their last names, so now it was a problem whenever Erin did something for SeeD. With that, new houses had just been put in there, including Erin's.  
  
As she stopped at the first one she gasped in shock.  
  
"Oh no!" she exclaimed, and then ran forward to start clearing out an entrance. "Someone, help me!"  
  
~~  
  
Zell stared as Seifer started to help out Erin, and then something hit him in his mind.  
  
"Ma! Oh no, she better be safe!"  
  
He ran down the street to where his house was. The entrance wasn't buried as bad as Erin's; someone who was skinny could actually get in if they worked. He dug out more of an entrance so that it would be easier to get in.  
  
Like he had realized before, the entrance wasn't buried as badly, nor was it as deep. He quickly had an opening he could get into.  
  
Zell started to climb in, hoping to find his Ma still alive. When he finally pulled his feet through, he stood up best he could, which ended up being only on his knees, and started to yell.  
  
"Ma! Are you alive? Ma!"  
  
A weak voice replied to him. "Zell, is that you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm coming! Stay where you are!"  
  
He started to work his way through the house, and eventually found himself in a partially destroyed family room. There was Ma Dincht lying on the floor. Zell started to move faster to get to her sooner.  
  
"Ma, can you move?" he asked when he was by her side.  
  
"I don't know. How did you find me?"  
  
"I don't know. The rest of the house is a wreck. Come on, we need to get out of here before this room collapses!" he stated.  
  
Zell helped her up, and together, they crawled out of the destroyed house. He got out of the hole he had made, and then helped his Ma through.  
  
"Everyone! I found one survivor!" he stated, running back to the others.  
  
Ma Dincht followed her adoptive son to the rest of the group.  
  
~~  
  
Squall looked at Zell and his Ma as they returned. "Good to see your safe. Erin just got in, but she ended up having to leave her weapon behind," Squall stated, pointing to the gunblade that was lying on the ground near a dug out hole.  
  
"I hope she's safe. My house was a wreck," Zell replied, and then looked at the hole Erin and Seifer had made.  
  
~~  
  
"Hey, Seifer, try and make a bigger hole for me to get out, just in case I finds someone," yelled a female voice from inside the house.  
  
"OK!" he yelled back. "Hey, someone help me here!"  
  
The rest of the group started to help out Seifer.  
  
'Erin, please be safe,' Seifer thought to himself.  
  
~~  
  
Erin looked at the destruction that was her house. She was still struggling through, having to push something out of her way now and then.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Sis!" Erin yelled into the house.  
  
"Erin! Over here! We're over here!" yelled a female voice from the direction Erin was heading.  
  
She started to speed up her pace. She soon found herself facing her sister.  
  
"Aires! Where's mom and dad?" Erin asked.  
  
"Erin, I'm sorry... They died protecting me." Aires replied.  
  
"Let's get out of here. I have some friends waiting for me," Erin stated, turning around as quickly as she could in the cramped space.  
  
The two girls headed out of the house as quickly as they could. When they finally made it to the entrance, she pushed everyone away and pulled herself. When Erin got out, she helped out Aires.  
  
"Two survivors in the entire town so far." Erin stated, noticing a woman standing next to Zell.  
  
She grabbed her weapon from where she had left it before she had gone in, reattaching it to her belt she was wearing.  
  
"Everyone, meet my sister Aires. Aires, these are my friends," Erin introduced, "My parents are dead. Hey Aires, aren't you going to say anything?"  
  
Aires was just standing there with her jaw dropped, then shook her head, and smiled. "Hello, I'm Aires, Erin's sister. I'm a SeeD at Balamb Garden, just like Erin. I was visiting home when this happened."  
  
"What did happen here?" Squall asked.  
  
"I don't really know. I was inside, visiting with my parents, then all of a sudden, the house started to collapse on us. My parents both pulled me down and protected me from the collapse. Doing that, they died protecting me," Aires explained.  
  
"Well, let's go see if the hotel survived. If not, we'll go to the train stop to see how that faired. And hopefully, more people survived," stated Squall.  
  
"Oh, hey Aires, what weapon do you use?" asked Selphie.  
  
"I use nunchaku's. I'm actually quite a master at them, like you are, or so I've heard," explained Aires as they headed in the direction of the hotel.  
  
Selphie blushed at the compliment. When they reached the hotel, everyone was upset that the building was destroyed. No way anyone could have survived that. So, the group headed over to the train station, hoping that it was still in tact.  
  
Irvine finally spoke up, "Hey can't we just use the Ragnarok?"  
  
"No, cause we left it at Esthar, remember?" Quistis stated.  
  
When they finally reached, everyone sighed that it has at least survived whatever had attacked here.  
  
"Come on, let's go see if there's a train available!" piped up Selphie.  
  
They entered the train station to find a train there, a two men standing there, both of them who worked on the train.  
  
"Hello? Yes, we would like to leave here," Erin stated, approaching them.  
  
They both looked at her, "Well, might as well. Come on get on board. Oh yeah, it'll be 3000 gil."  
  
Squall handed them the pay, and the group entered the train.  
  
"Oh yeah, where do you wish to go?" asked one of the men.  
  
Erin thought for a bit, looked at her sister, whispered something in her ear, and then stood up straight.  
  
"East Valley Station, near Galbadia Garden."  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Yes, I know that they should go back to Balamb Garden, but who wants to after they just left? Yes, I think I do have a plan for this story. Oh yeah, what does everyone think of Aires? I knew I would need a good intro for her, so I thought this would do! 


	12. Chapter 11: Train Ride

After the End  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Yes, I'm posting another one now. I'm going to try and do at least 3 more chapters tonight (counting this one). But, you'll have to review to get any more!  
  
Angelwhispher: Hey there! Where'd you go? Anyways, thanks for reviewing!  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimer: Square owns FF8 and I own Erin and Aires.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 11: Train Ride  
  
Aires stared out the window as they passed through the underwater tunnel.  
  
"So, Aires, are you sure it wasn't an earthquake?" Erin asked, coming up behind her sister.  
  
Aires looked back at her sister then shook her head. "No. The ground didn't even shake. Everything just started collapsing. I don't know why, and that's the scary thing about it."  
  
"Weird. Zell told me that he found one room of his house at least partially okay," Erin explained.  
  
"Zell. You mean Zell Dincht? He's one of the people that helped defeat Sorceress Ultimecia!" Aires said in shock.  
  
"Yeah. Everyone else, except Seifer, helped defeat her. Hey, let's go claim that private SeeD room before someone else gets it!" Erin replied.  
  
The two girls walked over to the entrance to the private SeeD compartment. Erin dug through her pockets for her SeeD card, and just as she found it, Aires pulled out hers and slid it through. The door dinged open, and before the two girls could go through, Selphie rushed in.  
  
"Hey, thanks Aires! Squall forgot to do it!" Selphie stated excitedly.  
  
After Selphie rushed in, the two girls entered the hallway where they found Selphie staring out the window. They headed into the private SeeD room and sat down on the couch placed in there.  
  
"Hey Aires, I wanna tell you something. You know that other guy, Seifer? Well, he's actually pretty cute you know! And, well, before we left Garden, Seifer followed. Well, more like escorted, me into my room. At first, he waited outside, and then as I was getting ready to leave, he came in. Well, he apparently feels the same way about me. And, well, he gave me my first kiss, and now I just can't get over how cute he is!" Erin explained her earlier experience.  
  
"Wow! Man, I wish I could find a boyfriend, but no, I happen to be cursed with not finding one!" Aires stated.  
  
"Oh, Aires!"  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Someone's in here!" Erin yelled to however it was.  
  
"Erin? I want to talk to you!" Seifer stated.  
  
Erin walked over to the door and opened it. "How'd you get back here? I thought that you weren't a SeeD?"  
  
Seifer held up his SeeD card, where plainly it said on it, 'Seifer Almasy, Balamb Garden SeeD'. Erin glared at him, then sighed.  
  
"Hey Aires, think you could leave us be?" Erin asked her sister.  
  
"Sure!" Aires stated, and then left. When she walked past Erin, she gave her sister a convincing wink. Erin smiled, turning her attention back to Seifer.  
  
When she let him in finally, she watched him sit down comfortably on the couch.  
  
"So, what do you want?" Erin asked, going to sit down next to him.  
  
"You. I can't stop thinking about you. Ever since this morning, well. I haven't had anyone to tell," Seifer explained.  
  
She stared at him in shock. 'Did he hear me and Aires talking!'  
  
The first thing she heard was the GF she had junctioned earlier, courtesy of Squall, Shiva. 'Well, the only way to find out is ask him!' Shiva told her, sounding irritated.  
  
"Hey Seif? Did you hear me and my sister talk just a little bit ago?" Erin asked.  
  
'Seif? What the?' Seifer asked himself in his mind. "No, I didn't. Why, is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
"Well, I told Aires that you and I. well, you know. I trust her! She's my sister. We trust each other with a lot of stuff!"  
  
"That's fine with me," Seifer stated, brushing his hand against her face.  
  
Erin smiled, putting her arms around Seifer. She pulled her face closer to his, and then finally they kissed each other. They held each other for a long time, just kissing.  
  
~~  
  
Squall looked at Rinoa. "Hey, want to see if we can find another private room?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Squall walked up to the door, and slid his card through. The door opened for them, and the two walked through. They walked past the room Erin and Seifer had occupied, and found another one marked out especially for SeeD's.  
  
The two walked into the room, Squall closing the door behind them. Rinoa walked over to the couch and sat down, closely followed by Squall.  
  
Rinoa pulled Squall close and started to kiss him.  
  
~~  
  
The train started to quickly near their destination, and Erin pulled out of their kiss long enough to look out the window to see a forest rushing past them.  
  
"Wow, they finally put tracks through all the way to Galbadia Garden. I guess we should get ready." Erin stated.  
  
Seifer sighed. "It's been a long time. I think you know what I did at Galbadia Garden, correct?"  
  
"Yeah, who doesn't anymore," Erin replied.  
  
A red structure started to appear in the distance. "Looks like they've settled down like Balamb Garden has," Seifer stated.  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I want you to be my boyfriend. I love you so much."  
  
"Of course! As long as you'll be my girlfriend."  
  
Seifer kissed Erin on the lips again, and then they left the room.  
  
~~  
  
Irvine stared out the window at the growing closer Galbadia Garden. "Boy, it's been so long since I was last here."  
  
He just continued to stare out the window.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~  
  
A/N: Well, what does everyone think? There weren't any major plot developments, and yes, Aires will play a major role in the story eventually! 


	13. Chapter 12: Galbadia Garden

After the End  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Ok, this is being posted now, but before another one is posted, or even written, I'd like at least 2 more reviews. Please? If you like the story, of course you'll do it!  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimer: Square own FF8 and I own Erin and Aires.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 12: Galbadia Garden  
  
Erin felt the train stop as she waited for the door to open. Her and Seifer, along with Squall, Rinoa, and Selphie, had all come back to the main compartment.  
  
'We have now arrived at Galbadia Garden.'  
  
After the announcement finished, the doors opened. First out was Ma Dincht, followed by Zell, and then Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, Aires, Erin, Seifer, Rinoa, Squall, Laguna, Ward, and Kiros. As they all stepped onto the platform, they noticed a few Galbadian students lingering around. The train soon left, probably on it's wait to Deling City or back to the destroyed Balamb.  
  
"Now what?" Erin asked.  
  
"Erin, remember that one rule? Well, we didn't go to Balamb, so I guess we go to Galbadia and tell Headmaster Martine what happened, and see if we can get a hold of Headmaster Cid," explained Aires.  
  
"Right. Well, let's get going to Galbadia!" stated Erin, and walked down the stairs, closely followed by the others.  
  
They soon were off of the platform and on their way to Galbadia Garden. The only monsters they ran into were weak and quickly disposed of.  
  
When they finally reached the front gates of Galbadia, everyone was getting extremely tired, and it was getting extremely late. The group quickly went back to the Headmasters office, with a lot of help from Quistis. When they finally opened the doors back to his office, Erin and Aires felt like they were going to collapse.  
  
"Excuse me? Headmaster Martine?" Quistis asked.  
  
The headmaster turned around, revealing it to be Martine, as everyone had suspected. "Why hello Quistis! Quite the crowd you've gathered here. How may I help you?"  
  
"Aires, go ahead and explained what happened," Quistis stated.  
  
"She's not the only one who was there," said Ma Dincht, "I was there also. I'll fill in what I know, which isn't very much. All I know is that earlier today, Balamb was under attack, and most, if not all, houses collapsed."  
  
"Well, I know this much. I was visiting my parents at Balamb, and then suddenly, our house started to collapse. My parents protected me, and died doing so, and left me with only a few scratches to remember it by. I thought no one was ever going to come, but my sister, Erin, came and found me, and the two of us got out of there," explained Aires.  
  
"I know that when I was trying to get in there, my house was a mess. Even just to make a hole big enough for me to get through was a challenge," stated Erin, "The rest of the town is a mess, but from the looks of it, my house was the worse."  
  
"Yes, thank you. Why didn't you just go back to Balamb and report it to Cid?" asked Martine.  
  
"Because, we were in such a hurry, that all any of us could think of was getting some sleep, but the hotel had collapsed, so we ended up taking the train here," explained Irvine.  
  
"Irvine Kinneas? Oh yes, Cid told me that you had become a SeeD at Balamb Garden," Martine realized.  
  
"Well, we were wondering. Do you think we might be able to contact Headmaster Cid and tell him what happened?" Erin asked.  
  
"Yes, I think that would be best. Hold on, let me set up a link to Balamb Garden," stated Martine, and walked over to the back of the room. He grabbed something out of a cabinet, and brought it back to the group. When he set it down, Erin realized it was a communicator. Martine pressed a few buttons, and a blue screen popped up while they waited for someone at Balamb Garden to answer.  
  
~~  
  
Xu heard some kind of ringing noise while she was up at the headmaster's office. Cid looked in a cabinet and found it to be his communicator. He set it on the desk, and pressed the 'Receive' button. A screen popped up, showing Martine.  
  
"Cid, I think I have some people that would like to talk with you," Martine said, and turned the communicator around to face the group.  
  
Erin walked up to communicator, saluted, and started to talk. "Headmaster, earlier today, Balamb was attacked. I have two people who can tell you some details," Erin said.  
  
She stepped back, whispered something to another girl, and then turned around. An older lady walked up and started to talk to Cid.  
  
"Hello Headmaster, it's been a while, and if you forgot, I'm Zell's Ma," Ma Dincht stated.  
  
'How could I forget,' Cid thought to himself.  
  
"Well, like Erin said, earlier today, Balamb was attacked. By what, I don't know. I just know that I was in my family room, and most of the house started to collapse. I fell to the floor, and Zell eventually found me," explained Ma Dincht, before stepping back.  
  
'Looks like I need to raise Zell's rank for that,' Cid thought.  
  
~~  
  
Erin whispered into Aires' ear after Ma Dincht finished, then stepped back to give her sister some room.  
  
'Well, here goes nothing,' Aires thought, walking up to the communicator.  
  
Aires saluted, and then started to speak. "Headmaster, as you know, I asked for leave yesterday so that I would be able to go and visit my parents in Balamb today. Well, while I was there visiting, the house started to all-of- a-sudden collapse. My parents pulled me down to the ground and protected me. They died doing do," explained Aires.  
  
~~  
  
Cid gasped in shock, but let Aires continue.  
  
"Well, I managed to pull free from under them. When I heard a voice, I yelled to let them know I was ok. It was Erin," Aires continued her explanation as Erin walked up slowly behind her.  
  
"I was able to find my sister after much digging. The entrance was buried in heavy rubble, and only was I actually able to get in with the help of Seifer," explained Erin.  
  
'Well, I guess Seifer deserves a rank raise,' Cid thought.  
  
"Well, as I was crawling through the rubble, much of it had to be pushed out of my way, I called out for my family. I heard Aires reply, and then I pressed forward, hoping that my family was all right," Erin explained.  
  
"When Erin finally found me, I had been pushing away some rubble so that she could find me. We talked shortly, I explained to her that our parents died protecting me, and we climbed out," stated Aires.  
  
"We had been pulling away more rubble, as Erin had requested. We had managed to get a bigger hole into the destroyed house," explained Squall, who had finally spoken up.  
  
~~  
  
"Aires and I were able to climb out of the destroyed house. We tried to go to the hotel, but that was destroyed," stated Erin.  
  
"So, not thinking, we headed for the train station, hoping that it was still in tact, which in fact, it was," Zell said.  
  
~~  
  
"Thank you all, and I do realize why you didn't come back here. It would be dark soon, and you know how dangerous it is to be outside in the dark, with the T-Rexaur's roaming mostly at night," Cid stated.  
  
"Yes sir, we did run into a T-Rexaur on our way to Balamb," said Selphie.  
  
"Ok then. Zell, Erin, and Seifer. I have raised each of your ranks by 1 for your helping out. Rest for tonight, and come back up to Headmaster Martine's office so we can talk about what to do tomorrow. We don't know where it's going to strike next, but I'll get our SeeD's ready for battle now," explained Cid, closing the connection.  
  
~~  
  
"Well, you heard him, sleep here for tonight. You are always welcome here," Martine stated, then pressed the button for the PA system.  
  
"I need Miss Shaina and Mr. Soran to come to my office," explained Martine.  
  
5 minutes later, in walked to Galbadia Garden trainees. "I want you two to escort these people to some empty dorm rooms. Shaina, you take the girls, and Soran, you take the guys. You are dismissed."  
  
They all walked out and went down to the dorm section of the garden. Shaina showed the girls to their dorms, after Erin and Aires specifically requested to be together. They were the last girls to be dropped off, and they ended up in a 3-bed room, which was apparently Shaina's room. The guys, the same happened, expect Laguna, Ward, and Kiros ended up in a 3-bed room, Soran explaining that he had his own personal room, and that he'd be 'in touch' in the morning.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~  
  
A/N: Like I said before, I just need 2 more reviews, and I'll write the next chapter! No if, ands, or buts! 


	14. Chapter 13: A Night at Galbadia Garden

After the End  
  
~~  
  
A/N: I think I said it before; Shaina and Soran will be playing major parts. Wait, maybe I didn't. Anyways, they will be playing major parts in this story! Yes, I'm posting this early, just because I've finally decided to be nice for a little bit to you readers!  
  
Rizza426: Well, here's the chapter! Just wait, and you'll see who's behind the attacks! Yeah, I think that they are too, or else I wouldn't have put them together, I guess!  
  
Angelwhispher: Hey girl! Yeah, hope you really like how this turns out and how Aires is in the story!  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimer: Square owns FF8, and I own Erin, Aires, Shaina and Soran.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 13: A Night at Galbadia Garden  
  
Shaina looked at Erin and Aires as the two were whispering to each other.  
  
"Hey, are you two sisters or something?" Shaina asked.  
  
"Yeah, we are," replied Erin, before going back to her conversation with Aires.  
  
~~  
  
"So, do you think Squall would let Shaina come with us? She may prove to be helpful?" Erin asked Aires in a whisper.  
  
"What about that Soran guy?" Aires asked back.  
  
"I don't know, I'll see what he's like tomorrow. He might help. Why, you have a crush on him?" Erin asked mockingly.  
  
"Hey!" Aires said loudly, kicking Erin.  
  
"Owww!!! Keep it down, Aires!" Erin whispered to her, but Shaina was already staring at them.  
  
~~  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Shaina asked.  
  
"Oh, I think Aires thinks that Soran is cute! OWW!" Erin stated, before receiving another kick from Aires.  
  
"Well, actually, he is if you ask me," Shaina exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you Shaina. At least someone's on MY side!" Aires stated proudly, before getting a swift kick from Erin, "Ow!"  
  
Shaina started to giggle as the two girls started to get into a kicking fight, and then lay back on her bed. 'What a day! I wonder if I Martine will give me my first mission, instead of these boring 'Show people to a room' missions. Erin and Aires seem extremely nice, and I'm pretty sure that Soran would like to get out of here too. But, what if Aires really does think he's cute. I thought he was my boyfriend! She can't just.' Shaina's thoughts were interrupted by a fall.  
  
She looked to see who it was, and saw Aires laying on the floor, laughing like a maniac. Shaina smiled to herself, then went back to her thoughts, 'Like I was saying. err. thinking, she can't just take him away! What would Soran say? He had better not think of dumping me, or else he'll regret it!' Her thoughts continued to flow like this until she fell asleep, despite the laughter on the other side of the room.  
  
~~  
  
"Aires, get to your bed and get to sleep. Hey look, Shaina's already asleep, and we should be too!" Erin stated to her sister.  
  
"Fine! Party pooper!" Aires stated, sticking her tongue out at her sister.  
  
~~  
  
Soran stared up at the ceiling, his mind wandering to one of the girls that had been in the group that was with Shaina. 'Soran, don't even think about it! Shaina would kill you if she found out that you think that girl is cute!' He soon fell asleep, his mind trying to get off of Aires.  
  
~~  
  
Squall couldn't believe his luck of who Soran had stuck him with. After the basic introductions, Soran had shown everyone to their rooms. It was just Squall's luck that he had been given the same room as Seifer.  
  
"Squall, I know what you're probably thinking. 'Why was I stuck with Seifer?' Well, believe it or not, I've changed. You saw me at Balamb. You saw how I was helping Erin!" Seifer explained.  
  
"What, is she your girlfriend or something?" Squall asked.  
  
~~  
  
Seifer stared at Squall through the darkness, his words hitting him hard. He couldn't tell anyone that Erin was his girlfriend, except for Erin, and supposedly Aires.  
  
"No way!" he replied, and then turned in his bed to go asleep.  
  
~~  
  
Squall rolled his eyes. 'Whatever.'  
  
The two soon fell asleep.  
  
~~  
  
Selphie looked at Rinoa, and then sighed. "Can you believe this? We just defeated Ultimecia two days ago! TWO DAYS AGO! And we're already going after another 'evil'."  
  
Rinoa stared at her roommate in disbelief. "Selphie, keep it down already! Yeah, I know, but it has to be done! You saw what it did to Balamb! Do you want that to happen to other places, like Balamb Garden, or say, Trabia?"  
  
"Fine. I'll go through with this. I don't know if Laguna will be much help though. I wonder if we should ask if Shaina and Soran could help out here? They seem nice enough," Selphie suggested.  
  
"Let's ask Squall in the morning. For now, let's just get some sleep already!" Rinoa stated.  
  
~~  
  
Laguna stared at the clock. "12:04 am" 'Wow, they do have some non-military time ones. I wouldn't have ever thought it. Oh well, guess everyone's just trying to have more conveniences in this world.'  
  
~~  
  
Ward looked at his two pals, then looked back at Kiros and held his gaze there.  
  
"Yeah, good night Ward," Kiros sleepily said.  
  
Ward nodded his head and then silently fell asleep.  
  
~~  
  
Zell sighed. "Hey Irvine, is this your old room or something?" he asked, noticing how the cowboy seemed so relaxed.  
  
"Yeah it is. I see it's been unoccupied since I was last here ever so long ago," Irvine replied.  
  
"That's nice to know. I'd think that you'd have pictures of 'girls' all over the place!" Zell said sarcastically.  
  
Irvine glared at him, and then said, "Hey, I'm with Selphie now, so stay quiet, please!  
  
Zell laughed silently to himself, wondering if Irvine did somewhere have pictures of girls in the room.  
  
~~  
  
Quistis couldn't believe how lucky she was. She was the only girl to have actually gotten a single room, probably because of Erin and Aires' request to have the same room. She sighed, staring up at the ceiling. This had been a very long day; the fight between Squall and Seifer seemed so long ago. She couldn't believe that just two days ago, they had been fighting Ultimecia. And now, they are blindly chasing an unknown evil, not even knowing where to go next.  
  
~~  
  
~~ ~~  
  
A/N: Please Review! I'll really enjoy it! I promise! 


	15. Chapter 14: Evil

After the End  
  
~~  
  
A/N: This chapter is going to take a short break from the hero's and is going to introduce this unknown evil. Well, it'll still be unknown to the heroes, but it won't be to the reader!  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimer: Square owns FF8, and I own Erin, Aires, Shaina, and Soran.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 14: Evil  
  
Oritsu bowed down before his master.  
  
"Was Balamb successfully destroyed?"  
  
"Yes sir. There were no survivors."  
  
"And the Siri's?"  
  
"Three of them successfully killed. We still have the Erin girl."  
  
"Well, we should aim for Balamb Garden, so that this girl has no place to go home to. Ok, I have my orders for you. Gather your troops and destroy Balamb Garden at noon exactly!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Oritsu stood up, a man about 6'0". He had silver hair, which was shoulder length. He was 18-years-old, the youngest of his group. The master, who has a name that is unknown to everyone but himself, was the oldest in the group, although you couldn't tell by looking at him. Because of an anti- aging potion specially made by them, he looked no older than 18.  
  
Oritsu walked out of the room, hoping to get to his room without occasion so that he could plan his next mission.  
  
"If those three Siri's are dead, why do I still feel a presence of Aires?" he asked himself as he fished in his pocket for his room keys.  
  
When he finally found it, he put the key into the keyhole and unlocked the door. Pulling out the keys, he opened the door to already find a pile of papers on his desk.  
  
"Now what? Probably papers about the destruction of Balamb Garden," he mumbled to himself as he closed the door.  
  
He walked over to the desk and picked up the paper that was lying on top.  
  
"Information on the Destruction of Balamb Garden"  
  
"How'd I guess." he sarcastically said to him self.  
  
Walking over to the bed, he sat down and began reading.  
  
"This mission will require top troops. Balamb Garden has flying capabilities, and has escaped harm once before. Fighters and mages will be needed."  
  
"How? We have a limited number of fighters that have the abilities!"  
  
".even though there are limited fighters. Commander Oritsu will be heading this mission. For information, contact Commander Coritsu."  
  
"Oh man, not her!"  
  
He got up and walked over to the desk again. He stared at the rest of the papers. "Apparently the rest are just applications. Those can wait. I have someone to contact!"  
  
~~  
  
Commander Coritsu stared at the picture of Sayrion Siri. They had captured him years ago and had had his abilities removed. Not that he knew that he had them. That Headmaster Cid knew about the Siri's and their powers though.  
  
She stared at the paper that had magically placed itself there just a few minutes ago. Finally, she picked it up and started to read.  
  
"Information on the Destruction of Balamb Garden  
  
This mission will require top troops. Balamb Garden has flying capabilities, and has escaped harm once before. Fighters and mages will be needed even though there are limited fighters. Commander Oritsu will be heading this mission. For information, contact Commander Coritsu."  
  
"Good, they are actually putting me in this mission. With I could have been included in the destruction of Balamb. But Oritsu is heading this mission! Great, he headed the last one."  
  
Just then, another paper appeared magically on her desk. She picked it up and started to read this one.  
  
"Commander Coritsu,  
  
This mission must go off without a hitch. If you sense anything is wrong at any time, contact me immediately. Commander Oritsu informed me the three Siri's are dead. Now, we must capture or kill the last one. If you know where I can find the last Siri, again, contact me immediately.  
  
The Master"  
  
"So, three more Siri's down. Must have been in the attack on Balamb. Then why do I sense that three are still alive? For one, Sayrion. Of course he'd be alive because we captured him long ago. But then what about the two girls, Aires and Erin?" she mumbled to herself.  
  
There was a knock at her door. She turned to go and answer it, hoping it wasn't Oritsu.  
  
~~  
  
Oritsu patiently waited for Coritsu to answer the door. When she finally did, she looked displeased.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"We need to look for the troops for the next mission," he stated.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Yes, I know, I'm probably adding to the mystery of this story. Just wait til everyone sees what happens next! So, could you all Review? I know, I get annoying asking you that, but please! If you truly like this story, than you will, right? Oh course, if it's a flame, I'll accept it ONLY if you have proper reasoning! 


	16. Chapter 15: Getting the Orders

After the End  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Ok, yes, we are back to the heroes, so I hope you enjoy!  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimer: Square owns FF8, and I own Erin, Aires, Shaina, Soran, Oritsu, and Coritsu.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 15: Getting the Orders  
  
Erin yawned and stretched as she got out of the bed. She glanced at the clock on Shaina's bedstand. '5:08 am' "Good. Hope I can find someone who knows this Garden to tell me where the training center is!" 'Irvine maybe?'  
  
Erin grabbed her gunblade from where she had put it the night before. She grabbed her jacket from Shaina's closet and put it on. She walked into Shaina's bathroom and stared into the mirror.  
  
'Man, the Galbadians have it lucky! We don't get our own personal bathrooms, even if we are SeeD's!'  
  
She walked out of the room and into the hallway. It was deserted. "Figures!" she whispered. Erin walked down the girl's hallway. When she came to the crossroads of the two hallways, she saw two taller figures walking her way from the boy's hallway.  
  
'Great,' she thought.  
  
The two were talking, and from the dim light, she saw a shimmer of golden blonde hair. 'Seifer!'  
  
Erin faced the hallway and stared down it. "Seifer Almasy! What in the WORLD are you doing up now!"  
  
~~  
  
"Seifer Almasy! What in the WORLD are you doing up now!"  
  
Seifer stared down at the crossroads and saw a female figure at about 5'7". From the looks of it, she was wearing a jean jacket, and had a gunblade tied to a belt around her waist.  
  
"Erin! And what might I ask are you doing here?" he asked, running up to here.  
  
"Hey, I have to have my morning training session! If I don't, I can't go on with my day. Besides, I asked you first, so what are you doing up now?" Erin asked again.  
  
"Hey, maybe I have my morning training also. Oh yeah, I think you met Soran earlier. He decided to train with me. So, do you want to go with us?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Sure, I guess," Erin replied.  
  
Soran stared at her, but Seifer elbowed him than whispered, "Hey, she's my girlfriend!'  
  
"Well, excuse me, but Shaina would be extremely mad if I did anything to break our relationship!"  
  
"Ah-hah, so Shaina's your girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah she is."  
  
"Well, Soran, just to tell you something, not sure if you'll be too please about it though. My sister, Aires, thinks you're cute. We actually got into a small sisterly fight last night over it! Heck, she kicked me several times over it!" Erin stated, laughing at the end.  
  
"She does! Man, Shaina would be so mad if I did anything to her!" Soran laughed.  
  
"So, Soran, what weapon do you use?" Erin asked.  
  
"A gun," he replied, pulling out his weapon from its holster.  
  
"Cool," she replied. "So, uhh, does anyone know where the training center is?"  
  
"Of course! I GO to this school!"  
  
"Right."  
  
The three headed towards the Training Center in silence through the dimly lit hallways.  
  
"You know, not that many people are actually up at this time of day. That's why it's best the best time to train."  
  
"Yeah, that's how it is over at Balamb Garden," Erin replied, "Best to get up early to train alone. My sister hates it whenever I get up that early. You see we share a room over at Balamb. It's like we are inseparable. I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to her, and I think it's the same for her."  
  
They entered the Training Center. As they had liked, it was abandoned. The three of them walked through the entrance to the next room of it.  
  
"Wow, this is much different than ours. I'm guessing there's probably going to be different monsters here as well," Erin remarked.  
  
"Probably," replied Soran.  
  
Just as they were entering the room, a Geezard attacked them.  
  
"Oh my, pathetic," Erin stated, pulling out her gunblade and running forward to attack the Geezard.  
  
As she was pulling her gunblade through, she pulled the trigger on it. The monster fell easily and she grinned proudly.  
  
"What'd I sa." Erin started, but was interrupted by the PA system.  
  
"Would the guests from Balamb Garden and Miss Shania and Mr. Soran please come to my office?"  
  
"WHAT! This early? So much for our early morning training! And, I know for sure, Aires is going to have a fit," Erin stated sarcastically, putting away her gunblade, "Well, I guess we had better get going!"  
  
Erin started running out, pushing her way past the guys and headed through the entrance to the training centers. Seifer and Soran tried to keep up with her. She noticed that the lights were on fully now and a few students were wandering out of their dorms wondering what was going on. The three of them pushed past the students mingling around and found the rest of the group, including a VERY grumpy Aires.  
  
The group went up to the Headmaster's office, and ran in, everyone out of breath by now.  
  
"Everyone, sorry to interrupt, but I thought I'd get this done early," stated Martine, "So, let's get this done."  
  
He pulled out the communicator and punched in the number for Balamb Garden.  
  
~~  
  
Cid heard the ringing and instantly answered it this time. He saw Martine and smiled.  
  
"Hello Martine. Yes, we need to discuss what to do now. I would like for all of you to return to Balamb Garden. Martine, if you would, please keep Mrs. Dincht there for the time being. No telling what is going to happen in the coming days."  
  
~~  
  
"Yes sir! Is there anything else sir?" asked Erin.  
  
"Yes, in fact, there is. Martine, if you would, I would like for you to send 2 of your own students with my students."  
  
"Yes. Shaina, Soran, would you please accompany them?"  
  
"Yes sir!" the two replied.  
  
"I would like all of you to come here immediately."  
  
Cid cut off the link, and so did Martine. "All of you are dismissed. Please go grab your weapons, if you don't have them already," Martine ordered, eying Erin, Seifer, and Soran's weapons.  
  
They all left, going down the stairs that had been installed next to the elevator up. When they got to the crossroads, they separated into their different hallways, each eventually going to the rooms they had been in previously.  
  
Erin was the last to enter the room, following Aires and Shaina. Shaina walked over to the closet and grabbed a staff out of the closet that closely resembled Raijin's. Aires walked over to where Erin had placed her gunblade earlier and searched around for her nunchaku's. She finally found them under the bed.  
  
"Erin, did you put them down there?"  
  
"No! Why would I?"  
  
"Because I know what you are like."  
  
Erin glanced at the clock at noticed that it was nearing 6:00 am. "Aires, wake up already! We don't know what's going to happen today, so we need to be at full attention."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Let's get going. Headmaster Martine hopefully is getting a train ready for us!" stated Aires.  
  
They walked out of the room and went back to the crossroads to wait for the others.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~  
  
A/N: Yes, I'm probably getting on your nerves, but I tried to leave it at a cliffhanger for everyone! So REVIEW please! It will be much appreciated, I promise! 


	17. Chapter 16: Temptation

After the End  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimer: You all know the drill, just thought I'd add a note that I do own Sayrion (along with Erin, Aires, Shaina, Soran, Oritsu, and Coritsu), and well, Squall owns FF8.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 16: Temptation  
  
Sayrion stared at the blank walls surrounding him. He didn't know where he was; only that he was a master of the martial arts, and that his name was Sayrion Siri.  
  
Oritsu walked into the room and grabbed Sayrion by the arm. "You're coming with me Siri!"  
  
Sayrion stood up obediently. "We need you to bring out the true powers of your sisters."  
  
Oritsu dragged Sayrion into the master's chambers. "Master! I got Sayrion Siri ready. I would like you to put into Erin Siri's mind about her brother. I'm going to use him as temptation for her to use her true powers."  
  
"Good, I will do that. I trust that you and Commander Coritsu are ready?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
The two left the room and found Coritsu waiting for him.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah. He's going to put into Erin's memory information about Sayrion here."  
  
"Good. You think this is going to work?"  
  
"It has too!"  
  
"Good, let's get going then!"  
  
~~  
  
Erin stared out the window of the train as they passed through the Balamb Side of the underwater tunnel. The train slowed to a stop, and they exited onto the plains.  
  
Erin heard the announcement just as they were leaving; "The train to Galbadia Garden will be leaving in 10 minutes at 12:00 pm noon."  
  
"Wow, it's almost noon already! Well, let's get going. I'm sure the headmaster is waiting for us!" stated Aires.  
  
~~  
  
Shaina and Soran stared as they stepped into the new ground. The landscape of Balamb was amazing. The two ran to catch up with the rest of the group who was already heading towards the garden.  
  
~~  
  
Erin was practically running towards it now. She didn't know why, but she could sense someone very close to her was there.  
  
As she got closer, she saw three people warp in the distance.  
  
~~  
  
Coritsu opened her eyes when she finally felt the teleport spell end. So much for their troops, she figured. She figured they wouldn't make it through the spell.  
  
As she looked around she saw some people walking in the distance, five of them were running. She smiled as she sensed that one of them was Erin Siri, but another one that she sensed surprised her. Aires Siri.  
  
~~  
  
Aires ran after her sister and she gasped as three people appeared in the distance. She could hear footsteps pounding behind her and figured it was Seifer. There were soon even more footsteps, and she figured everyone else was running when they saw the people appear.  
  
~~  
  
Rinoa got her blaster edge ready to shoot. She could see Selphie pulling out her nunchaku's, and Laguna was pulling out his machine gun. Everyone else was preparing their weapons as well. They didn't know what they were getting themselves into, but they were going to be prepared.  
  
~~  
  
Shaina grabbed her staff and Soran was pulling out his gun. She looked at him and he nodded, acknowledging he was ready. She nodded as well, and they started to run even faster to catch up with Aires and Erin.  
  
~~  
  
Sayrion stared at the group quickly approaching them. He just stood there, not knowing at all what to do. He then heard a voice in his head speak to him.  
  
'Call out to her. Call out to Erin.'  
  
"Erin?" he stated very loudly.  
  
~~  
  
Erin stopped suddenly, feeling a force insider of her take over. She could sense herself slowly walking towards the trio, but wasn't actually in control of her body.  
  
~~  
  
'Stop!'  
  
"Stop!"  
  
~~  
  
Erin obeyed, stopping just feet in front of them. Aires was slowly walking up to Erin. She felt herself walk through some kind of barrier. She looked back only to find no one else was able to get through. When Shaina and Soran approached it, they somehow were able to get through.  
  
~~  
  
Coritsu gasped in shock.  
  
"I thought you had KILLED Aires!"  
  
~~  
  
Oritsu was just as shocked as her.  
  
"Yeah, so did I! And who are they?"  
  
~~  
  
Rinoa stared at the scene unfolding in front of them and saw the people arguing. They couldn't hear a word of what they were saying though.  
  
~~  
  
"Erin!"  
  
Erin looked back at Aires, a look of want filling her eyes. She was starting to glow brightly.  
  
~~  
  
'Now, hold out your hand to the girl.'  
  
"Aires, take my hand."  
  
~~  
  
Aires felt herself losing control of her body and was taking Erin's hand. Footsteps started to pound behind them as Aires started to glow, and as Sayrion took Erin's hand.  
  
~~  
  
Shaina ran forward and talked the girls apart. Soran disconnected Erin from Sayrion as well. Shaina felt herself land on the ground hard and heard something snap. She looked down at her arm and gasped in shock, but instead of a gasp, came a silent scream of pain.  
  
'My arm is broken!' Shaina thought.  
  
~~  
  
Zell felt the barrier collapse and that was their cue to run in and help.  
  
~~  
  
Sayrion looked down at himself in disbelief. What had he been doing all this time? What was wrong with him? Erin, Aires, is that really them? Why does it feel like forever since I saw them last.  
  
~~  
  
Coritsu glared at Oritsu and then started to yell. "It's thanks to you this mission failed! If I lose a rank because of you, you'll wish that you never were born!" After some calming down, she finally said, "Let's go back."  
  
Coritsu tried to grab Sayrion but got shocked at the touch. Not shocked, really. More like burnt. She stared at her finger as little burn lines started to show on her finger. So, instead, she grabbed Oritsu then whispered, "Warp."  
  
~~  
  
The two disappeared and they were left with the three Siri's all scattered as various people ran to help Erin and Relm. But no one went to help Sayrion.  
  
"My name is Erin Sayling Siri." Erin stated briefly, before passing out into the arms of Seifer. He picked her up and watched as the others went to help Aires.  
  
~~  
  
Aires looked around at the people huddled around her, and than stated a little more than Erin was able to manage. "My name is Aires Prayling Siri. Please help my brother. Sayrion." And at that, Aires collapsed. Irvine picked her up and started to walk to Balamb Garden, but stopped next to Seifer, who had stopped next to the body of Sayrion.  
  
~~  
  
"Shaina, are you ok?" Soran asked.  
  
"My. my arms broken." Shaina stated plainly.  
  
Soran helped her up, and when they were at a full stand, Soran picked up Shaina into his arms. "Relax, I'll get you to Balamb Garden."  
  
~~  
  
Sayrion gasped deeply for breath, then noticed two men carrying his sisters standing next to him. He felt a strong pair of female arms help him up, and then he was hoisted onto the back of a man dressed in black.  
  
~~  
  
Squall staggered slightly under the weight of Sayrion. He knew he could do this. He just knew he could help this boy out. Squall felt the body fall asleep on his back, and Squall decided to leave him like that. Everyone walked to the garden to report the bad news, but first to take the three injured teens to the hospital wing.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Well, well? What's everyone think so far? Please review!!! 


	18. Chapter 17: Questions

After the End  
  
~~  
  
A/N: What seems like a million more reviews, but they are all by the same person!  
  
Angelwhispher: You and your many aliases! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone knows the routine by now, so I'm not even repeating it again!  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 17: Questions  
  
Squall, Seifer, and Irvine were practically running by the time they made it to the hallway leading to the hospital. Any students in the hallways were dashing out of the way so that they didn't get run over.  
  
~~  
  
Dr. Kadowaki stared at the doors as Squall, Seifer, and Irvine came running through. She gasped, then instantly said, "Put them on the beds, quick!"  
  
~~  
  
The three obeyed and set Erin, Aires, and Sayrion on three separate beds. Dr. Kadowaki grabbed some papers, not realizing who the teens were, and asked who they were. She stopped next to Erin, asking for her name first.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Erin Sayling Siri," replied Seifer.  
  
"Erin? You mean, the only girl gunblade master?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, she's a Siri..." stammered Dr. Kadowaki. "And this girl?"  
  
"Aires Prayling Siri," Irvine replied.  
  
"Oh my... Aires is a Siri as well," stated Dr. Kadowaki before walking over next to Sayrion. "His name?"  
  
"Sayrion, but that's all we know. That's the last thing Aires said before passing out." Squall replied.  
  
"Fine then. I'll ask when he wakes. Please go report to the headmaster. Dismissed."  
  
The group walked out of the room, wondering why Aires and Erin were so special. "Let's just ask Cid!" Laguna exclaimed.  
  
"Good idea," all of them replied, except for Shaina and Soran. They were hanging out behind the others.  
  
"I really hope they get better soon!" exclaimed Shaina.  
  
"Yeah, me too..." Soran replied.  
  
The group was silent the rest of the way up to Cid's office.  
  
~~  
  
Dr. Kadowaki was quickly running tests on the three to find out what was exactly wrong.  
  
"Oh my... all three of them are ice cold, yet they are still breathing and everything else is just fine!"  
  
She looked over at Erin and saw that she was still laying right were Seifer had placed her. Erin was breathing very hard, yet she wouldn't wake up.  
  
When Dr. Kadowaki looked at Aires, she was stunned at what she saw. Aires had moved slightly, but she had done it without any help.  
  
"That means that the rumors about the Siri's is true. They can do things by certain actions, and the middle names tell all. Sayling is doing their special 'power' through speech. Prayling is for thoughts. Then the final one is Fighling, but who has that power, I cannot tell."  
  
"Then that means, technically speaking, that Erin's power is through speech, and Aires' power is through thought. But who is this Sayrion guy..."  
  
~~  
  
Cid looked at the variety of people standing in his office.  
  
"We saw three people warp into just in front of Balamb Garden. Erin walked towards them, followed by Aires, and then Soran and myself," reported Shaina. "Erin started to glow once her hand touched and held onto this guy, Sayion's. Aires touched Erin's hand, and she was glowing as well. Soran and I managed to break them apart, and after that, they passed out."  
  
"But not before stating their names," Seifer added.  
  
'Impossible!'  
  
"Erin Sayling Siri and Aires Prayling Siri. Then Aires said something about this guy, Sayrion. That was her last word before passing out," stated Squall.  
  
"Siri! That explains everything then!" exclaimed Cid.  
  
"What does it mean that they are Siri's?" Soran asked.  
  
"It means a lot, Mr. Soran. Might I ask for you and Miss Shaina's full names?" Cid asked.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but neither of us know it," Shaina replied.  
  
Cid walked up to the two and started to study them. 'Then could they be...!'  
  
Soran stared at him. "Excuse me sir?"  
  
Edea walked out of the shadows and walked up behind her husband. "I was wondering if you could please take us to see them?"  
  
"Yes, of course," Selphie replied.  
  
The group, including Cid and Edea, left the office and headed down towards the hospital wing.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~ A/N: Yes, this chapter is back at the same length of previous ones, but there's only so much I actually want to have happen per chapter. Trust me, I have idea after idea that I could put in this chapter, but they don't fit in. Also, anyone interested in drawing some pictures for this story? I might, just to show what Erin, Aires, and Sayrion look like. I might also do Shaina and Soran. But if anyone wants to, you're more than welcome to! Oh yeah, please review! 


	19. Chapter 18: Explanation

After the End  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Weird! I had just posted the last chapter, and like minutes after that, I had a review for it!!!  
  
Dazed: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Angelwhispher: Yeah, I understand the problems you had! Hehe, this chapter hopefully clears up some more, but will probably add onto the mystery of two other characters!  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimer: You all know the drill by now!  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 18: Explanation  
  
Cid patiently waited for Dr. Kadowaki outside the room where the three teens were located. He knocked yet again, hoping to get her this time.  
  
~~  
  
"I'm coming headmaster!" she stated, and then rushed out of the room.  
  
"How may I help you?" she asked.  
  
"I have come to see Erin and Aires Siri," he stated.  
  
"Right through here," she stated, and then lead the group into the room she had just been in.  
  
~~  
  
Cid looked at the three teenagers occupying the room. He couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
~~  
  
Seifer realized that Erin, Aires, and Sayrion had all been covered by sheets since they had last been there. Erin looked so peaceful in her sleep, he thought, yet he could tell there was something extremely wrong with her.  
  
~~  
  
"I thought so," Edea stated.  
  
"Thought what, Matron?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Erin and Aires are both Siri's, as you said, but the Siri's have special powers. The powers are determined by the person's middle name. More like, the power chooses the middle name. The parents are capable of being able to sense what their child's powers are. There used to be more Siri powers, but a lot of them died off. Now, there are only three powers left," explained Edea.  
  
"Which ones?" Kiros asked.  
  
"Speech, Thought, and Combat," Dr. Kadowaki replied.  
  
"Erin is Erin Sayling Siri, and Aires is Aires Prayling Siri. So, which powers do they have?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Sayling means Speech, Prayling means Thoughts. The final one is Fighling, which is combat," Cid replied.  
  
"How come no one here knew about this before?" Squall wondered.  
  
"That is because this evil wiped their memories, along with their parents. They used to live in Deling City, only moving to Balamb recently. But, before they moved to Balamb, their memories were wiped. Actually, memories ended up being wiped after Aires' birth," Edea explained.  
  
"So, who could be the combat one?" Selphie asked.  
  
"I think it may be Sayrion, but we'll have to wait til one of them wakes up," exclaimed Edea.  
  
"How will they know though?" Laguna asked.  
  
"Well, what you saw outside of garden was a rare site. Because they are usually reunited without anyone around." started Edea, but was interrupted by Soran.  
  
"What do you mean, 'usually reunited'?" he asked.  
  
"Well, Siri's are required to have three children, and one must be male. Once the third child is born, they are forbidden to have anymore." Edea stated. "Throughout time, there have always been people trying to defeat the Siri's, the most recent of which or the Itsu's. Almost always, these people wipe the memories of the Siri's in hopes of defeating them, and then snatch one of the children."  
  
"The reuniting happens whenever the Itsu's are attempting to destroy the world. They've never managed to do this, as one of the Siri's is usually strong enough to break the bond of evil trying to go through the three," stated Edea.  
  
"I'm sure that neither Erin and Aires were strong enough to break this, but there is another rare exception," Cid exclaimed.  
  
"And that's when people are watching, right?" Shaina asked.  
  
"Yes and no. There are some other groups of people with special powers. They are the Gira's and Fari's. These people both only have two allowed children, and again, one must be male. These are the only people who can prevent the evil from entering the Siri's. This also brings back the Siri's memories," Edea explained.  
  
"That would mean that the evil was prevented by the only two people who made it through the barrier that had been set up: Soran and Shaina. That would also mean that the Combat power person is Sayrion," stated Laguna.  
  
Everyone looked at Soran and Shaina. Edea walked up to Soran and put her hand on his forehead. He almost jumped back, but her touch soothed him. She gasped at what she could tell.  
  
"Soran Eyesing Gira, you are one of those that can prevent the evil," Edea stated softly.  
  
He stared at her and gasped. But the gasp wasn't from what she had told him. It was from what entered his head at that moment. Many memories of his peoples past that had been before forgotten were now racing into his mind.  
  
Edea walked over to Shaina and put her hand on Shaina's forehead. Edea was shocked at what she felt.  
  
"Shaina Muslise Fari, you are also one of those that can prevent evil," Edea explained.  
  
The same thing that had before happened to Soran now was happening to Shaina. They looked at each other, not knowing what to expect.  
  
"So, would that explain why Shaina and Soran were able to break Aires, Erin and Sayrion apart?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Yes Quistis."  
  
"Wow..." everyone stated.  
  
Just then, there was a scream from Erin's bed.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Yes, I know you all hate me for this cliffhanger, but hey, what am I supposed to say? Please review, and remember that I'm open for any fanwork. This chapter was mainly an explaining chapter, not a major movement in the story, but it was necessary. If anyone still has any questions about the Siri's, or about the Gira's and the Fari's, feel free to e-mail me! The e- mail is in my profile! 


	20. Chapter 19: Erin's Recovery

After the End  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Two reviews from two friends. Only reason I'm writing right now is because I have this awesome idea! At least I think it is.  
  
Angelwhispher: Hey Ash! Thanks for the compliment. That's what I like with people who review. Yeah, not many people say that I have amazing writing, but I try to think so that I can continue writing! Anyways... here's your update!  
  
Phoenix Blade: Glad to know I have a fan! Yes, I must say this story needs more reviews (I'm hinting to all you readers out there!). And yes, I know how much people hate cliffhangers!  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimer: Square owns FF8, and I own all the original characters. Oh yeah, I also own that whole Siri/Itsu/Gira/Fari idea.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 19: Erin's Recovery  
  
Erin sat up in her bed. Everyone was staring at her. She looked at them, and then looked down at herself. She was still wearing all her clothes except for her jacket. She blinked a few times, hoping that that would hold back the pounding headache that was ensuing in her head.  
  
Erin started crying lightly from the pain of the headache. Seifer went over to her, sat down on her bed, and then started to hold her tight.  
  
~~  
  
'Who cares what the others think? Something is wrong with Erin,' Seifer thought.  
  
Erin hugged Seifer tightly and started to cry into his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair, and started whispering into her ear things like, "Calm down" "It'll be alright" and "I'm here with you now".  
  
~~  
  
Edea watched the scene unfolding in front of her eyes. She smiled softly, thinking about how peaceful Seifer was acting towards Erin.  
  
~~  
  
Cid was the first to speak with Erin, besides Seifer's calming down words. He walked over to the edge of the bed and looked down at his student. She had broken out of her hug with Seifer and was staring contently at him. He noted a look of pain and want in her eyes.  
  
"Erin, I'd like for you to explain something to us. What happened earlier?" Cid asked.  
  
~~  
  
Erin looked at Cid as he asked her something. She shook her head lightly. "I don't know. I have a pounding headache right now from all the memories that are currently in my head. All I know for sure is that right now, I need to talk with Aires and Sayrion."  
  
"Well, they are currently still out like you were," stated Seifer, staring at his girlfriend.  
  
She whimpered softly hoping that she would have been able to talk with them.  
  
Cid had started to walk away when she said one word. "Wait!"  
  
~~  
  
"What is it, child?" Edea asked.  
  
"I remember now. We were out in a field outside of Balamb Garden..." started Erin.  
  
"Yes, we've already heard all that," stated Edea, walking over to Erin's bed. "We would like to hear what happened inside that barrier."  
  
~~  
  
"Oh... That story..." stammered Erin. "Well, I know that when my hand touched Sayrion's, I felt a power rush through me. Then there was this voice inside my head that told me to call out to Aires. Aires came over to me and grabbed onto my hand. That's when Soran and Shaina broke us apart."  
  
"I see. Erin, that power you felt rushing through you; that was your power flowing through you. Your name is Erin Sayling Siri. That means that you have this special power that you can use through speech," Edea explained to Erin.  
  
"I have a power that I use through speech? So why is that I haven't used it yet?" Erin asked.  
  
"Because you have to command yourself to, so to speak. You have to think about it, and then you will use it," stated Edea.  
  
"I see..." Erin stated.  
  
'Come on Erin! Use your power. She said just think about it!' Erin thought.  
  
Erin closed her eyes and focused all her thoughts on using her power in what she said next.  
  
"Like this?" Erin asked.  
  
~~  
  
Seifer stared at her girlfriend in disbelief as she closed her eyes and softly spoke with such power that she could knock out an entire army if she wanted to. Of course, right now, she was just way too weak.  
  
~~  
  
"Erin, I have a question for you," stated Dr. Kadowaki after the effects of Erin's power had faded away. She walked over next to Edea.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want to ask you if you know what Sayrion's full name is. We need to confirm our thoughts."  
  
"His name is Sayrion Fighling Siri."  
  
"Then that confirms it."  
  
There was suddenly a muffled voice that came from Aires bed. Everyone looked in her direction, including Erin, to see what was going on. Suddenly, everyone felt a power surging through the room, but it couldn't be coming from Erin, as she wasn't talking, nor was she even focusing on it.  
  
"Then it couldn't be..." Erin stated.  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Oh, evil cliffhangers, I know! I'm thinking of dedicating a chapter to Aires and Sayrion as well. That's just for their recovery. I'll probably just repeat info, but I'm pretty sure that you'll want to read them anyways. Well, you'll probably have to due to the fact of delay in the writing of each chapter, and then the posting of them. And of course, there's the ever so important fact of me not writing unless someone reviews or I have someone on to talk to on MSN. Oh yeah, I wrote a FF6 songfic last night if anyone wants to read it! 


	21. Chapter 20: Aires' Recovery

After the End  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Hey, where are the reviews? Please review this chapter! I really enjoy your reviews, that's what keeps me motivated to write!  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimer: Square owns FF8 and I own all original characters.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 20: Aires' Recovery  
  
Erin stared at her sister, not knowing what to expect. Aires suddenly sat up and looked around, the power that had been surging through the room vanishing. Aires was breathing heavily, and was looking around at everyone in the room.  
  
"Looks like we have some more explaining..." mumbled Erin.  
  
~~  
  
Aires looked over at Erin and stared at her, wondering what in the world was going on.  
  
'Where am I? I must be back at garden. Where did this pounding headache come from? Ugh...' Aires thought.  
  
"Aires? We have something we need to explain to you," stated Erin, pulling away from her boyfriend and walking over to her sister's bed.  
  
Erin sat down and looked contently at her sister. Aires stared at her, wondering what in the world they needed to explain.  
  
"I...I... have a pounding headache right now..." mumbled Aires, only loud enough for Erin to hear.  
  
"Yes, I know. I had one two when I woke up," Erin stated, and then pulled her sister into a hug. "But we really need to tell you something now. Once we explain, your headache will be gone. Trust me with this Aires."  
  
Everyone felt a soothing power radiating from the words Erin was stating.  
  
"Not only can they use their powers to hurt, but they can also use them to calm down others," explained Edea, and everyone calmed down from this statement.  
  
"Erin... go ahead, explain. I'll listen... I promise," mumbled Aires into Erin's ear.  
  
Erin nodded, pulled away from her sister, and then softly said. "Go ahead, tell her what you told me."  
  
"Very well. Aires, this is very important, and you must listen to everything we tell you, or else none of it will make sense," stated Edea.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm listening."  
  
"Aires, you have a special power, just as Erin and Sayrion do. You can either hurt or help others at your will just by thinking about it..." stated Edea.  
  
"Aires, my power is through speech, that's how I was able to calm you down enough so that you didn't lash out at us with your thoughts."  
  
"Then what's Sayrion's?"  
  
"His is through combat. That's why he's an expert martial artist. Any Siri that has the power of combat always chooses the martial artist path. It's like there's something inside of them that tells them to pick that certain area," explained Edea.  
  
"What's a Siri? Wait... I'm one aren't I? Then, I should say, what's so special about being a Siri?" Aires asked.  
  
"There are many things that make us special. The one in particular is our special powers... From my understanding, we are the only one's like that," Erin explained.  
  
~~  
  
Soran stepped forward. "That's not true Erin. Shaina and myself actually have special powers as well. My full name is Soran Eyesing Gira."  
  
"And my full name is Shaina Muslise Fari. But what I don't understand is what our special powers are..." stated Shaina, stepping up besides Soran  
  
~~  
  
"Ok, so now that I know that, is there anything else?" Aires asked.  
  
"Yes sis, there is. I'll tell you later, where we can be uninterrupted. Hey, what time is it?" Erin asked.  
  
"It's about 3:00 pm," Dr. Kadowaki replied.  
  
~~  
  
"Edea, I have a question for you..." Shaina stated.  
  
"Yes, child?"  
  
"I was wondering... well, I was wondering what powers Soran and myself have?"  
  
"Of course, I guess I didn't mention it before. Yours, Shaina, is through your singing. Soran's is through Eye Contact. Yours are more complicated than the Siri's."  
  
"Then is that why I absolutely love to sing?" Shaina asked.  
  
"Yes it is. But, when ever you have to go into combat and use your power, you might sometimes find it hard to concentrate on it."  
  
"Then, how does mine work?" Soran asked.  
  
"Soran, yours is the most complicated of all. Yours requires you to make eye contact with your opponent. The thing is if somehow your opponent has no eyes, then you are at a major disadvantage. That's why you must always have one of the Siri's or Shaina with you at all time," Edea explained.  
  
~~  
  
Erin sighed when Edea finished explaining, and then looked over at Dr. Kadowaki. She heard her stomach growling for food. "Man, I'm starving. Dr. Kadowaki, do you think Aires and I might be able to go and get something to eat at the cafeteria?"  
  
"Of course, as long as you are careful," she replied.  
  
"Thank you!" Erin stated, sounding really happy.  
  
"And as long as someone accompanies you."  
  
"Well, none of us have gotten anything to eat all day, so I guess we should all head down there," stated Kiros.  
  
"They had better have some hot dogs left!" Zell blurted out.  
  
Everyone laughed at him. Erin smiled, stood up from Aires' bed, and then walked back to where Seifer was still sitting. She bent down to his ear level and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Of course," he whispered back.  
  
~~  
  
Seifer got up, walked over to the coat rack and grabbed Erin's jacket off of it.  
  
"Here you go," he stated, handing it to her.  
  
"Thanks!" Erin replied, and then tied it around her waist. "Edea, do you think you could come with us? I have some more questions I want to ask you."  
  
"Of course, my child."  
  
'Thank you very much!"  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Yes, evil cliffhangers, I know! So... please review! Please? Pretty please??? 


	22. Chapter 21: Talk

After the End  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Yet again, only friends have reviewed. Come on, where are the other people!  
  
Angelwhispher and Phoenix Blade: Hey you two, thanks for the reviews!  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimer: Square owns FF8, and I own all the original ideas in this story.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 21: Talk  
  
Erin stared contently at the plate sitting in front of her. She was trying to figure out what to ask Edea first. The only reason she had brought Edea along was so that she could ask some questions.  
  
She picked up her grilled cheese sandwich and took a bite out of it. When she had finally swallowed, a nagging question came into her mind that she had to ask.  
  
Erin looked over at Seifer. He smiled at her, and then went back to his lunch.  
  
~~  
  
Edea looked at the two Siri's sitting at the table, along with the rest of the group. Erin looked at Seifer, and then looked at Edea. Edea smiled calmly, which made Erin start to smile as well.  
  
"Edea, may I ask you a question?" Erin finally said.  
  
"Of course child," Edea replied.  
  
"Well, I was wondering... umm... What happens when... a Siri falls in love with a regular human?" Erin asked.  
  
Everyone stared at her, but Edea remained calm.  
  
"Well, that is perfectly acceptable. However, the first three children born must bear the Siri name. Any children born after that obtain the fathers last name," Edea explained.  
  
~~  
  
"Oh I see..." Erin mumbled before going back to eating her sandwich.  
  
~~  
  
Soran had a nagging question in the back of his mind, and he just had to ask it. He looked at Edea, getting ready to ask it.  
  
"Edea... I was wondering what happens when a Gira and a Fari fall in love with each other...?" Soran asked.  
  
Now it was everyone's turn to look at Soran in surprise. Even Shaina was shocked by the statement, but she had been planning to ask the question eventually.  
  
"Well, that has never before happened in history, but it depends. If they have two boys, then that's all that they are required to have. But like I said before, each child must have at least one male to uphold the name," Edea explained.  
  
~~  
  
"I'm guessing that's because both of those names need to be held, correct?" Aires asked.  
  
"Yes, Aires. Both names need to be upheld. In the Siri's case, the more, the better. That's why the first three children born under a female Siri must hold the Siri name, just in case," Edea replied.  
  
~~  
  
"Oh, I see." Erin stated.  
  
Suddenly the intercom announced throughout the school.  
  
"Would Squall Leonhart, Quistis Trepe, Selphie Tilmitt, Irvine Kinneas, Rinoa Heartilly, Zell Dincht, Seifer Almasy, Erin Siri, Aires Sir, and Edea please report to the Infirmary ASAP. And I mean now, all of you!"  
  
"Oh man, what now!" Erin stated, a power of fear radiating in her voice. Everyone got goose bumps from what she said, and she gave them all a look that said, 'I'm sorry! I really didn't mean too!'  
  
Everyone got up from their chairs and rushed towards the Infirmary as fast as they could go.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Whee, awful cliffhangers, I know! Yes, this chapter is extremely short. Oh yeah, Phoenix Blade asked me something that got me thinking while I was talking with her earlier. She asked if I was going to do a sequel to this story. Well, it all depends on how this plays out, and if it plays out right, there will be. In fact, I have this nagging idea in my head for it. Now, let's just hope I can hold onto that idea until I finish, as I have no idea what to even call it. So, ideas are welcome, so go ahead and review (please? pretty please? with a cherry on top?) and let me know what you think of all my original characters, this explanation about the Siri's, about anything related to this story! Flames are welcome, as long as the person reviewing has a really good explanation as to why they are giving me the flame! (And I won't give up til I hear a convincing story!) Yes, I know you are probably tired of my ranting, so I'll let you go. Remember, the review button isn't even an inch away, so why can't you hit it? Too scared to or something? OK, I think I'll shut up now. 


	23. Chapter 22: Sayrion's Recovery

After the End  
  
~~  
  
A/N: What, does no one READ what I say in my A/N's!? I got, a flame, and they didn't give me a good reason WHY!  
  
The Truth: Like I've said like a million times now, give me a good reason as to WHY you gave me the Flame! I hope you know, right now, I am really upset AND mad, all because of you (yes, I am very emotional). Oh yeah, and go back to the hole you came from if you can't even read what the author has to say to the reader!  
  
Angelwhispher: Hey, thanks for reviewing  
  
Please, please, please review this chapter! Oh yeah, and if you flame (for my millionth and first time), give me a GOOD reason why, and I'm not giving up til I hear a convincing story!  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns FF8 and I own all the original ideas in this story.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 22: Sayrion's Recovery  
  
Erin was the first to make it back to the infirmary. She rushed into the room she had been into before and nearly collided with Cid.  
  
"Woah there Erin! Sayrion's up, and we need you and Aires to talk with him," Cid instructed.  
  
"Fine by me! Aires, come on!"  
  
~~  
  
'She'd make a fine instructor one of these days... I'll have to talk it over with her and Squall once all this is over.'  
  
~~  
  
Erin walked over to Sayrion, who was sitting up in his bed. 'His power's going to be the hardest to prove. Looks like we'll have to beg Dr. Kadowaki to let us take him to the Training Center!'  
  
"Hey Sayrion."  
  
~~  
  
Sayrion looked over at Erin, and then looked at Aires, who was joining Erin.  
  
"Hi."  
  
~~  
  
Aires stared down her brother, noting that he wasn't dressed warmly.  
  
"Sayrion, we have some things to explain to you..."  
  
~~  
  
"First off, your name is Sayrion Fighling Siri."  
  
Sayrion looked back at Erin. "Then who are you?"  
  
"My name is Erin Sayling Siri, and this is Aires Prayling Siri. This means that we are your sisters."  
  
'My sisters? Man, why can't I remember any of this!'  
  
~~  
  
"Umm. Edea, is there anyway you can get Sayrion's memories back? I think the only way he's going to understand any of this is if we give them to him..." Aires stated.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
~~  
  
Sayrion watched as a woman approached him. He figured that this was Edea, the one this 'Aires' had addressed. Edea approached him and put her hand on his forehead. He jerked back suddenly.  
  
"It's okay, child, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm trying to help you, and there's a lot we need to ask you."  
  
She put her hand on his forehead again. He almost jerked back again, but didn't when a soothing feeling ran over him. Memories of who he was, what he was... Everything.  
  
"Oh my..." he stated.  
  
"It's okay, you are going to be fine child."  
  
"Sayrion?"  
  
He looked at Erin and smiled. Erin smiled in reply, knowing that he had his memories back.  
  
"Hey. I need to get up. Wanna go somewhere?" he asked.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki glared at him.  
  
"Wait just a min..." she started.  
  
"Hey, we'll take care of him! Let's head over to the Training Center. Edea, want to come and watch so you can ask Sayrion some things?"  
  
"Of course. Erin, Aires, I also wish to ask you something when we get there."  
  
"Ok, it's settled then! Let's not take everyone. Hope no one minds, but let's just go with Aires, Sayrion, myself, and of course Edea."  
  
~~  
  
"But, but, but... I wanna go!" Shaina stated.  
  
"Fine, Shaina and Soran may come, but no one else, and that's final!"  
  
"Erin, can I speak with you for a minute?" Cid asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Be right back."  
  
Erin followed the headmaster out of the room.  
  
"What is it headmaster?"  
  
"I was going to ask you later, but I might as well now. I've been considering you as a very good candidate as the instructor of one of our newest classes."  
  
"Which would be...?"  
  
"The 'History of Weapons'. This class would prepare students for picking out their weapon."  
  
"I'll think on it, but I want to help get rid of this evil that's threatening the world first."  
  
"That's what I thought you would say. I really hope you will accept!" Cid exclaimed, and then left.  
  
Erin ran back into the room and saw the group she had formed waiting for her. Aires handed Erin her gunblade, and Erin put the belt around her waist, making sure to thread it through at least one belt loop. When that was adjusted, Erin turned to Seifer.  
  
"Hey, sorry, but I really want to spend time with Aires and Sayrion. Hope you don't mind!"  
  
"Of course not baby, I've changed from who I am before, and I won't force you to take me."  
  
"Thanks!" Erin exclaimed, and then quickly kissed him.  
  
When she finally pulled away, she stated, "Well, let's go!"  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Ack! Sorry for the delay on this chapter! I had absolutely NO ideas for this chapter. Oh yeah, and there is going to be a promised sequel for this story (I've already written out the first three chapters, and they may have to be edited some). So... please review! 


	24. Chapter 23: A month later

After the End

~*~

A/N: Okay, don't ask me WHY, but I decided to rewrite this chapter. I've been thinking of rewriting this story, but never got around to it. I think it's because of a certain part I'm reading in my new book called "Someone Like You". So, this chapter will probably seem a bit different from the others, but that's cause I've improved.

Anyways, enjoy!

~*~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not a single thing except the original characters.

~*~

Chapter 23: A Month Later

Erin stared out the window of her dorm room. The seventeen-year-old saw some of the garden's younger students out enjoying the sun. Why did she suddenly want to be cooped up? Ever since that night, the night of one of the worst storms in history, she had wanted to be cooped up in her dorm room.

From what Aires had told her, not much had changed. Coritsu and Oritsu hadn't appeared. The world was strangely calm since they had met her brother. In fact, TOO calm.

Leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes, mind drifting back to the night of the storm.

IErin hugged her knees, praying that the storm would go away. It had started out of nowhere just an hour or two ago. She didn't even know what time it was. The power had been knocked out, leaving everyone in the garden powerless. She hadn't heard from Aires or Sayrion, or anyone since the storm had hit. Erin figured that they were probably having a blast. They weren't afraid of this storm.

Even through all her rigorous training, she had never gotten over one fear. She had learned to withstand all types of weather, but there was one that still scared her. One that she knew would always scare her. Erin had learned to withstand pain from any weapon, had passed the SeeD exam with flying colors.

So why did she still have to be afraid of lightning? Why did she always end up hiding in her room, or whatever closed shelter she could find, whenever a storm hit? Too many questions swam through her head.

There was a sudden knocking sound on her door, and she meekly said, "Come in" to whoever it was. The person pried open the door, and closed it the best he could. When she looked up, she saw an about six foot, blonde haired man standing in her room. "Seifer. What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"To see how you were weathering. I couldn't find anyone else..." Seifer started.

"They are probably somewhere having a fun time, despite the weather," Erin finished as dully as she could. A flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder caused her to jump slightly, and hug her knees even tighter.

"You scared of the storm?" the man asked.

"Yeah. Whenever a storm hit when I was little, before garden, my mom would always comfort me. But when I joined garden, I always had to do it alone."

"So why is this one any different?" he asked, sitting down on her bed. "Erin, honey, you can tell me."

"Because, and I think you know this, this is /ItheI worst storm in history."

"Oh, right," Seifer mumbled as another roll of thunder was heard, making Erin jump again. "Need some comfort, baby?"

Erin nodded weakly as she saw another flash of lightning. Seifer scooted over to her after kicking off his shoes. She finally realized he looked even more handsome now since he had apparently left his overcoat back at his own dorm room. His built muscles were prominent in the weak light. That was one sure sign that he had done a lot of bodybuilding.

The man wrapped his arm around his now-girlfriend, and she welcomed his embrace. They kissed and she eased out of her tight, scared stance she'd, by now, gotten used to doing alone./I

'Why did I ever do that?' Erin wondered as she saw two young teenage girls playing with a volleyball. 'I was scared I guess. I needed comfort.'

IErin sighed as she relaxed her head on Seifer's shoulder. The worries of the storm were behind her./I

'I was too young to know what was going on. Hell, I'm still too young.'

I"Feeling better, darling?" Seifer cooed softly in her ear. The teenage girl just nodded. "That's good."/I

'I can't believe I did my first time with him. He broke my virginity, I know it, there's no way he couldn't have. Seifer has always been such a warming comfort since that day, but I can't figure out why,' Erin thought.

There was a knock on her door and Erin jumped, realizing for the first time in hours that she was still dressed in her robes. Her hair was finally dry. She'd see who it was though. If it was Seifer, he could come in. Anyone else but him, they'd be told to leave.

Erin opened the door and smiled when she saw Seifer standing there. He looked just like he did that night. 'Erin, don't think about that now of all times.'

"Come in, let me get dressed," Erin told him, and headed back to where she had been.

When the teen had showered, she thought something had seemed wrong with her normally fit physique. She didn't think about it though. She go see Dr. Kadowaki later to find out why she was suddenly gaining weight.

Erin heard footsteps and jumped again. Looking around, she saw Seifer leaning against the wall, staring at her with a smile on his face.

"Oh, yes?" Erin asked him.

"Are you planning on going somewhere, cause you seem jus fine in that robe," Seifer commented.

Erin made an hmph sound in her throat as she proceeded to find an outfit to wear. Finally picking out some shorts and a tie-back shirt, she looked back at him.

"Do you wish to watch me undress, or would you care to go somewhere else?" Erin asked him in a sharp voice.

"You sure didn't seem to care that night of the storm..." Seifer said reluctantly, not bothering to leave.

"SEIFER!" Erin growled at him.

IThe sound of clothes falling to the floor could be heard as the two proceeded to undress, all worries aside./I

Erin sighed, giving in. "Fine, fine, you can stay." She untied the robe in front and allowed it to fall to the floor. Erin could have sworn she'd heard Seifer making an 'ah' sound. Erin looked back at him. "What?" the teen snapped.

"Your just beautiful, okay? I wish I could have the chance to hold you right now..." Seifer sighed.

Simply rolling her eyes, Erin returned to the task at hand. The girl quickly dressed and brushed out her hair as quickly as possible. When that was done, she went to grab her gunblade but Seifer stopped her.

"I thought we could relax for a day, just for a change, you know?" Seifer suggested.

"You never know. There might be a threat out there," Erin said, trying to keep her temper, and her powers, at bay.

"Ouch, no need to let those 'powers' out, honey! I just thought..." Seifer complained.

"Sorry," Erin quickly apologized. "But I'm taking it. I'd suggest you go get yours too."

Erin worked around him and grabbed the blade. She grabbed her belt as well, loosely putting it on, and then tied on the gunblade. Today, she didn't bother taking her jacket, feeling no need for it. It was hot out there, one of the reasons she'd taken the mid-day shower.

"Can we stop by the infirmary after your dorm? There's something I need to... do... there," Erin asked, not wanting to mention it.

"Sure, I guess," Seifer replied, and was quickly led out of the room by Erin.

~*~

(A quick A/N before I do another segment, different POV. Yes, this IS going to be much longer than probably a lot of the chapters in here. But hopefully you'll understand that I'm trying to work on this idea some more. Oh yes, and if you haven't noticed, I also did a little more maturity in this first, four-page part. Hope you don't mind, blame my book for that. I've matured as a reader, and hopefully as an author. Okay, enough blabbing, onto the next part!)

~*~

Aires sighed, wishing Dr. Kadowaki would hurry up and get to her already. The girl had so much she wanted to talk to the older woman about. Erin's erratic behavior lately, and just, well, girl talk.

IAires walked towards her sister's dorm room. It'd been a week since the storm, and she hadn't seen her sister once since that day. She was starting to worry./I

'Now it's been a month, and I've only seen that sister of mine once! Hell, she doesn't even come out for breakfast anymore!' Aeris complained in her head.

IFinally reaching her destination, Aires sighed before knocking.

"Who's there?" asked the sharp voice of her sister.

Not even bothering to answer, Aires entered the room and found her sister staring out the window, dressed in a bathrobe only.

"Erin, why don't you ever come out of here in anymore? Too busy with Seifer to spend time with our only family?" Aeris asked sharply.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Erin replied in a dull tone of voice.

"You haven't come out of this room for a week, that's what I mean! Shaina and Soran ARE starting to worry, I hope you know!"

"Whatever."

Aires glared, trying to restrain her thoughts.

"Just a question. Don't worry, it's one of those sister to sister questions," Aires stated. "But when was the last time you were properly dressed?"

"Why is it any of your damn business?" Erin retaliated.

"Because, I think its Seifer. Something is going on between you two," Aires admitted her thoughts./I

Aeris shuddered. 'Why did I even bother? That just made things worse.'

The door opened and Dr. Kadowaki finally came in.

"Ah, Aires, you are still here. Sorry about the wait, it seems that Seifer finally dragged Erin out of her room."

"Finally?" Aires asked.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"  Dr. Kadowaki asked, setting down in a chair across from Aires.

"My sister. You know, she hadn't actually come out of her room til today. Ever since that storm."

"Apparently its Seifer," Dr. Kadowaki pointed out.

"Yeah, I figured that. I went to talk to her a few weeks ago, but that just made matters worse it seems. I actually never did get to the true reason I had gone there, and now I truthfully don't remember that reason..." Aires admitted.

"Well, is that all?"

"Yeah."

"You may go then."

Aires nodded and got up from her seat, hoping to catch Seifer and Erin. Before she was even out of the infirmary, and announcement blared over the intercom.

"Would the following people please report to headmaster Cid's office: Erin Siri, Aires Siri, Sayrion Siri, Shaina Fari, Soran Gira, and Seifer Almasy."

'Argh, now what!' Aires sighed.

~*~

Erin and Seifer were the first there. She hadn't even gotten the answers she'd wanted, all that woman could say was about how Erin needs to get out more (Erin had become extremely pale from lack of sunlight). They had also run into a girl named Angel Rain on the elevator, but they were in a hurry.

Soon following the two was Shaina and Soran, and then Aires, and finally Sayrion.

"Good, all of you are here. We have just received word about a mysterious attack on Deling City."

"Sounds like Coritsu and Oritsu," Erin sighed. "So, they are finally out of the little one-month shell."

"And I see you are two, Miss Siri," Cid commented, which only made the girl blush. "Anyways, we need to send all of you there immediately. Seifer, I don't know if..."

Cid was cut off before he even finished. "I'm going."

"Fine, fine, you may go. Please find Selphie for access to the Ragnarok, and a pilot for that airship."

"Thank you, sir," Sayrion stated.

"Get to Deling City immediately. You are dismissed. Good luck, all of you."

~*~*~

A/N: Woohoo! This chapter is only about three-four pages longer than it USED to be. Also, note my use of HTML.

I also know that I have just messed up the next chapter with including Seifer, but please bare with me here. I also tried to be a bit more descriptive this time, and like I said before, more mature. Anyways, please review!


	25. Chapter 24: Final Confrontation

After the End  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, I think I really am going to rewrite this fic! I just read chapter 24 (old one of this one) and the epilogue, and I really don't know how I could write so BAD! Plus, it's so SHORT! I've also gotten better at battle scenes, so hopefully that'll show here!  
  
(PS: I know the last chapter is screwy, but that's FF.net's fault, NOT MINE!)  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Read chapter 23's. It's there. I promise.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 24: Final Confrontation  
  
~*~  
  
'Finally, we're here. Let's just get this over with already!' Seifer sighed.  
  
Cid hadn't even given them a chance to get ready. They had practically been shoved out after finding Selphie, which left both Erin and Seifer coatless. The group had grabbed the airship and we're quickly heading for Deling City.  
  
'It's been so long since I was last here. I hardly even remember those days know. All I know is that Ultimecia was controlling me.' Seifer shivered at the thought of Ultimecia as the Ragnarok landed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Selphie, please stay back and watch the ship!" Aires pleaded.  
  
"Why me?" Selphie begged.  
  
"Because, you are the only one out of us who knows who to fly it," Shaina pointed out, which got Selphie quiet for about ten seconds.  
  
~*~  
  
They all watched Selphie bend over and pick up something for a drawer.  
  
"Here, take this someone. Radio me if you need help," Selphie said, handing the walkie talkie to Seifer who pocketed it.  
  
'Finally, let's get the show on the road!' Erin cheered in her head.  
  
~*~  
  
Aiming a ball of magic at one of the surrounding buildings of the city, Coritsu vaguely noticed the other soldiers falling quickly. The Deling City people were strong, but nothing could beat them. Nothing.  
  
~*~  
  
Selphie watched in horror as she saw, from the cockpit of the Ragnarok, a building go up in smoke. 'Oh guys, please be safe.'  
  
~*~  
  
Erin led the group quickly into Deling City. They located the source of the destruction fast from the trail of bodies. Seifer was running fast next to her, Sayrion and Aires close behind, who were followed by Shaina and Soran. Standing right by the archway, surrounded by bodies, was Coritsu and Oritsu.  
  
"Hmph, look at who decided to finally join the party," Coritsu laughed.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Erin shouted at the woman.  
  
She saw that Seifer had taken up a rear guard position, just in case. Soran and Sayrion advanced on Oritsu, who didn't back down. Sayrion made the first move, clearing weakening the other man with one hit. With another hit, Oritsu fell to his death, and Soran made sure of that.  
  
Now it was time to take down Coritsu. She started casting a spell, the incantation easily visible on her lips. After about ten seconds, she let it go. Only, for some reason, she didn't aim for Erin, and it had missed Seifer.  
  
"Why, Coritsu?" Erin simply asked as her family fell.  
  
"Why? Why what? Why didn't I hurt YOU? Could it be, because you are expecting?" Coritsu laughed at the teen.  
  
'What! No, it can't be!' Erin thought desperately to herself, looking back at Seifer. He was expressionless, obviously shaken by the words.  
  
"Oh yes, Erin Sayling Siri! Didn't you know?" Coritsu laughed, gaining on Erin.  
  
Erin and Seifer were frozen to the spot; it was as if some force was holding them down. Coritsu smirked as she approached the female Siri, ready to attack with magic. Erin couldn't do anything to stop her though. Hell, she couldn't even move.  
  
"Say your prayers!" Coritsu yelled, now two feet in front of Erin.  
  
Coritsu cast a quick, but powerful spell, aimed right at Erin.  
  
~*~  
  
Seifer watched in horror as her girlfriend screamed in pain, and finally fell to the floor. Either she was unconscious, or dead. Coritsu looked over at Seifer. He had now gained the ability to move again. He drew his gunblade and aimed an attack right attack Coritsu. The woman fell, and Seifer fumbled for the walkie talkie Selphie had given them just twenty minutes ago.  
  
He fell to Erin's side as he turned it on. "Seifer to Selphie. TILMITT! PICK IT UP NOW!"  
  
"Yeesh Seifer, no need to yell!" Selphie complained loudly. "You guys ready."  
  
"I'm going to need help."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm the only one out of this group even conscious right now. Get out here and help me or something!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Fine, I'm COMING! Where are you?" Selphie sighed, picking up her nunchaku's just in case.  
  
"Archway," Seifer said simply, turning the device off.  
  
~*~  
  
After five minutes later, Selphie was there and they were slowly towing the bodies of their unconscious friends back to the ship. This took them at least forty-five minutes. Selphie quickly maneuvered the ship back to garden, and they made record time.  
  
Selphie went out to get help while Seifer stayed with their companions. Well, mainly Erin.  
  
~*~  
  
"Quisty! GO get Squall and the others!" Selphie said, calling out to the woman.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't ask questions, please! Just go!" Selphie said, and ran back to the ship.  
  
Because of her shorter stature, people couldn't see her, so she ended up having to avoid them. She figured just as long as Irvy or Seifer led them, they'd get through. Heck, maybe even Squall. Anyone but her.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Man, that was hard. I just gave myself so little ground, so I expanded a little here. Yes, the epilogue is STILL going to happen, and then maybe it's off to rewrite the rest of the story!  
  
Please review! If I must, I will delete the old one once I get the other chapters rewritten (but not posted), and then repost. Just so you know. 


	26. Epilogue

After the End  
  
~~  
  
A/N: This is just an epilogue and sequel info chapter! Oh yeah, this takes place the next day after the last chapter!  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimer: Read all previous chapters. It's there, trust me.  
  
~~  
  
Dr. Kadowaki stared at what she saw on the screen from the sleeping Erin. It would be amazing if she didn't have any complications, or if the children had any.  
  
~~  
  
Erin blinked her eyes a few times and then tried to pull herself up, soon realizing she couldn't.  
  
"Ow... my stomach... it hurts!"  
  
"Erin you're up! Yes, from what I was told, Coritsu kicked you right before you killed her off. Aires managed to carry you back here, but she collapsed as soon as she got you in here."  
  
"Where's Aires?" Erin asked, not attempting to get up again.  
  
"In another room. I'm going to leave you be. Don't try to get up, because you won't be able to. I had to bandage you up, and that's left you basically immobile until the bandages are removed."  
  
"Which will be when?"  
  
"A couple of weeks."  
  
Erin moaned at the thought of having to lie still for two months.  
  
"When can I get back to my dorm room?"  
  
"A couple of weeks."  
  
This got another moan out of her. She heard the door open, some whispered talking, and then it closed again. Heavy footsteps starting walking her way. She didn't even bother to see who it was, but instead closed her eyes.  
  
"Erin? Baby? How are you doing?"  
  
"What do you think? I HURT!"  
  
"I understand," the voice stated, placing a hand on her stomach.  
  
Erin gasped as pain rushed through her body.  
  
"Sorry Erin, didn't realize that's what hurt you."  
  
"Of course it is. I'm one month pregnant, and I was kicked VERY hard in my stomach last night! Seif, please, have sympathy for me."  
  
At that, Erin started crying. He leaned down and hugged her. They laid like that for what seemed like an eternity before the door opened again.  
  
"Yeesh, Seifer! GIVE HER A BREAK! She had a major battle last night, and now your bugging her!" stated a strict voice, which had to be Quistis.  
  
"Erin, how are you doing?"  
  
"Do I really have to say? I HURT!"  
  
"Guess we should let you rest..." stated Irvine.  
  
"Wait, I have a question. Where are Sayrion, Soran, and Shaina?"  
  
"Oh, they each got a separate room. You guys got pretty beat up there! Especially you Erin!"  
  
"More than you might think..." Erin mumbled.  
  
~~ ~~  
  
~~  
  
A/N: I know I bet everyone's dieing to read the sequel by now! (Yeah right) Anyways, thanks to all the people who didn't flame... Hope you read the next one.  
  
Preview:  
  
Sequel to After the End:  
  
Complications By: Erin Tribal 


End file.
